Child of Two Worlds
by Remmie Lupin-Black
Summary: After leaving with Jiraiya for three years, Naruto has finally returned to Hidden Leaf and with him comes a whirlwind of Heritage that nobody ever knew. But creeping under that, is an evil that no one could ever have prepared for.
1. Chapter One: The Truth of Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer: Anything that you do not recognize as owned by Naruto is owned by me!  
  
Author's Disclaimer : This is my First Naruto Fanfiction so go easy on me, Thanks!.  
  
Child of Two Worlds  
  
By: Remmie Lupin-Black  
  
Chapter One: The Truth of Uzumaki Naruto  
  
Blue eyes gazed forlornly at the village that lay beneath. Blue eyes turned away and gazed upwards, staring at the star speckled sky. The warm night breeze ruffled short unruly blonde hair. A small hand reached up and brushed away stray bangs and continued to stare up at the sky. The sky had always been friendly and opening, it never judge him for what he was or what he did. The sky, as lame as it sounds, had been his only friend. Legs were drawn closely to his chest, his arms locked around them. Tears blurred his vision, he blinked, causing the tears to slide down his cheeks. He turned away from the sky and buried his face into his knees, crying.  
  
At long last, he thought he had found people that cared for him. People he could trust beside the ever constant Umino Iruka, Tsunade and Jiraiya. How wrong he had been, they didn't care about him nor did they want him. That had been made very clear to him after the second failed Chunnin exams; Orochimaru had interrupted in the first and now Itachi had interrupted the second. It was then that his supposed Sensei had split the team up, again. He, Hatake Kakashi, had taken the Village's number rookiee, Uchiha Sasuke, to train. Haruno Sakura had been placed with the Special Jonin Mitarashi Anko. He had been drafted, again, to a closet pervert, Ebisu, who hated him as much as everyone else. Tear-stained blue eyes looked at the Village, forlornly. A twig snapped behind him. He was up in a flash, staring at the figure that emerged from the shadows. It was Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here, Naruto" Tsunade said. Uzumaki Naruto looked down, not wanting to face the Sennin. "You caused your teammates and teacher great worry disappearing like that".  
  
"They don't care about me" Naruto whimpered. "They just pretended to care about me". Blue eyes looked up, causing Tsunade's heart to ache. They shone with loneliness, pain and so much guilt. "What did I do wrong? To make people hate me so much?Am I a bad person cause I carry Kyuubi?" Tsunade walked forward and knelt, she drew the young child into her arms. Naruto threw his arms around the Hokage's neck and buried his face into her shoulder. Tsunade rocked back and forth, attempting to consol the child, who was Hidden Leaf's hero.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong, Naruto" Tsunade consoled. "It wasn't you". Her hand rubbed circles on the boy's back. Her eyes stared up at the sky, silently cursing everyone. Tsunade pulled back, her hands resting on Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto there's someone here to see you". Out of the darkness, a white-haired man appeared.  
  
"Ero-Sennin" Naruto said. He moved past the Hokage and ran to the white haired Sennin. Jiraiya knelt and gathered his former blonde-haired student into his arms. Naruto held onto Jiraiya as if his life depend on it. Jiraiya glared at the village that caused such a pure-hearted child such pain.  
  
"Come on, Kid" Jiraiya said. "You and me are leaving. We're gonna go travelling again". Jiraiya looked at his pupil. Naruto nodded, but still clung to the Frog Hermit. "We'd better get going. We still need to pack your things". Jiraiya turned to his former teammate and fellow Sennin. "We'll be leaving at dawn's first light tomorrow. See ya around, Tsunade".  
  
The blonde haired woman watched as Jiraiya walked away carrying his pupil. She sighed and turned to look at the village that looked so innocence in the night light. Tsunade couldn't help but feel hatred towards everyone; everyone that pitched in and helped destroyed such a gentle soul. Whether they did it conciously or not. The gentle night wind ruffled Tsunade's hair.  
  
Before the sun had even become to rise, Jiraiya and Naruto walked to the Gate of Hidden Leaf. They were surprised to see Umino Iruka standing there, as if waiting for them. Iruka saw them and smiled, a sad smile. He knelt and caught Naruto into his arms, as the young shinobi had run to him. The two clung to each other. Iruka pulled back and stared into Naruto's blue eyes. "You take care of yourself when you're out there" Iruka said, smiling. He lifted one of his hands and cupped Naruto's cheek. "Remember there are some people here that do love you" Iruka said, smiling. Naruto nodded and hugged Iruka again.  
  
"I love you too" Naruto said. The two pulled back, they stared at each other for a while before Iruka pushed Naruto's Hitai-ate up and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. Naruto gave Iruka one last hug. He turned and ran to Jiraiya, he grasped the Sennin's hand but turned to look at Iruka. "I'll write, I promise! I'll see you again, Aniki!" Iruka blinked at the title but smiled and waved goodbye until the doors closed. He sighed and looked up at the sky. The clear blue remind Iruka so much of Naruto's once happy blue eyes. He turned and walked away, his hand stuck into his pockets. His mind repeating Naruto's last words to him. He turned and stared at the large gates, smiling softly.  
  
(I love you, Ototo).  
  
Kakashi and his two pupils burst into the Hokage's office. "Godaime- sama, Naruto's gone!" Sakura wailed. "We searched his home but he wasn't there!"  
  
Tsunade looked up from her work. Her eyes were very cold towards them, she leaned back. "I know Naruto's gone" Tsunade replied. "I also know where and why he has gone. If you'll check the Lists, Kakashi, you will discover that Uzumaki Naruto has been removed from your Team per my instructions".  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Tsunade stood up, glaring. "Why? After what you did, you have the gall to ask me Why?!" Tsunade shouted. "Get out! NOW!"  
  
"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke interrupted. His dark eyes studying the angry Hokage, warily. Tsunade sat down, closing her eyes and taking several deep breathes to calm herself. She opened her eyes and stared coolly at Team Seven.  
  
"He's left with Jiraiya this morning" Tsunade replied. "He's Jiraiya's pupil now. No concerned to you, any of you".  
  
"He is my concern" Kakashi protested. "He was my pupil for two years and you want me to stop being concerned for him? Hokage -Sama, you know who that Boy is and you want me to stop being concerned?" Tsunade looked at Sakura and Sasuke.  
  
"Leave, this matter is no longer your concern". Sasuke and Sakura bowed and left the two alone as they exited the office. Sasuke threw a look over his shoulder before the doors closed behind them, cutting them away from the conversation. Tsunade folded her hands together and rested her chin on them. "I know who Naruto really is, so does Jiraiya . . . But you made it quite clear to us after you spilt your team up that you no longer cared. Nor did you want Naruto on your team".  
  
"I split the team up because I thought they could learn something from different people" Kakashi said. "Sasuke stayed with me, yes, because he wanted to Master the Sharingan. After that I would have handed him to someone with the experience of helping him with his curse seal. I can only do so much, Tsunade. I thought that if I placed Naruto in Ebisu's tutelage then maybe he would find Jiraiya again. Seems my plan worked a little too well". Kakashi rubbed his good eye and rested his hands on his hips. "I messed up, badly".  
  
"Yes, you did" Tsunade replied. "You have a fourteen-year-old out there believing that no one loves him, Iruka and Myself and Jiraiya excluded. Kakashi, what on earth possessed you to split the team up?" Kakashi crossed his arms and stared out the window. "Kakashi?"  
  
"I was hoping that Naruto would be able to access his Advance Bloodline" Kakashi replied. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, she was frowning, she had hoped that it was the same bloodline that she was thinking of. "It was inherited from his mother". Tsunade inwardly sighed, thankful; but she was curious of this new bloodline.  
  
"What is it?" Tsunade inquired.  
  
Kakashi walked away from the Hokage and stared out the window. "How much do you know of the Yondaime's wife?" Kakashi countered.  
  
"Not much, I never really met the woman" Tsunade replied. "But from what I remember hearing she was a remarkable woman, a perfect match to Yondaime". Tsunade looked at the supposedly lazy Jonin. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Naruto's mother was Imahitotsu Ayame of the Hidden Air Shinobi" Kakashi replied. "She was the Heir Apparent to the Imahitotsu Clan in that Village and blessed with their Advanced Bloodline. She was quite the remarkable woman. If you thought I was bad at being a Genius at Jutsus, she was ten times worst". Kakashi looked out the window. "By the time Ayame-San was ten, she was already a Anbu Squad Leader. Everyone thought she would become the next Leader of Hidden Air, that was until she met up with Yondaime when she was working an assignment here in Hidden Leaf. She never returned to her home in Hidden Air, but stayed here and married. She became Uzumaki Ayame". Kakashi turned and looked at Tsunade, his good eye was sharp and narrow. "One would never believe that someone as sweet and gentle as Ayame-San was such a deadly killer nor the heir to such a powerful Bloodline".  
  
"Where are getting at, Kakashi?" Tsunade inquired, getting impatient.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Ginmegan?" Kakashi inquired.  
  
"The Legendary Silver Eyes? Of course, who hasn't heard the stories?" Tsunade returned. Kakashi turned and looked out the window. "The Legends say that the Sharingan and Byukagan are lesser eyes compared to such the Ginmegan and it is rumored that the Sharingan and Byukagan Bloodlines are from that Bloodline. Kakashi, what are you saying?"  
  
"The Silver Eyes aren't just a legend" Kakashi replied. "Ayame-San was the Heir Apparent before her death to that Bloodline, only her Clan possess the ability to reproduce to the Silver Eyes. It's easy to sense after meeting someone bearing the eyes. Godaime, I felt the ability within him, with in Naruto. A greater ability then when I felt Ayame-San's ability. I believe when Naruto becomes older he won't just possess the ability, it will manifest to become his natural eyes."  
  
"You mean like what the Sharingan did toUchiha Itachi's eyes?" Tsunade stated.  
  
"Something like that" Kakashi replied. "But We'll never know with Naruto out travelling with Jiraiya-Sama".  
  
Tsunade shook her head and rested it against her hands. "I'll be leaving now, Hokage-sama" Kakashi said, bowing. He left the Fifth Hokage to her own wonderings, all the while pondering over what he had done that caused the departure of Naruto.  
  
Three Years Later . . . .  
  
Three figures were running through the forest of Konoha, towards the Village. One was the Legendary Frog Hermit, Jiraiya. He had not changed much in the last three years since the Village had last saw him. Save for the fact that his Perverted Habits had curved somewhat. The second figure was Uzumaki Naruto. He had changed a great deal in his years away from the village. He had grown, not much but it was enough for him. He was slimer and leaner built, his once sunshine hair had lightened until was a silver-blonde. Once unruly, it had tamed out and was tied into a braid. His sky blue eyes were changed into a Blue-Violet-Silver color. At His side, ran a great silver Fox that bore nine-tails and a strange markings upon its forehead and underneath its eyes. "Not much farther now, Naruto" Jiraiya commented. The blonde nodded and flipped over a fallen branch. Landing with expert ease beside the Fox, who dodged a fallen branch and moved underneath Naruto, allowing the Blonde to rest upon its back. "Oi, No fair" Jiraiya commented. "No helping, Fox!" Amber eyes looked at Jiraiya, the Fox took off running. Leaving Jiraiya behind him. "HEY! DAMN FOX!!!"  
  
Naruto bent low on the Fox's back, allowing the Fox to reach unimaginable speed; they ran through the forest almost a blur to an untrained eye. Naruto spotted the Gates to the Village of the Hidden Leaf before them. "The Gates are before us" Naruto whispered. "Sensei should be coming". The Fox nodded and burst into a faster speed. "Think you can jump it?" The Fox gave him a look as if to say 'You're Kidding, right?' "Silly me, I forgot" Naruto said. The Fox hit the clearing at super-human speeds. Naruto could hear the shouts of the Guards of the Gate, he couldn't help but smile. His Fox took a leap and landed half way there before taking another jump, this one clearing the top and landing on the other side. They came to a slidding halt. Naruto sat up and looked up at the Gate Guards' shocked faces. He climbed off the fox, who nuzzled his leg. Naruto turned and lavished affection on the strange beast. "You Brat!" came a shout.  
  
"You made it, Sensei" Naruto said in his quiet way. He gave a smile at the white haired Sennin. "You almost beat us". Jiraiya glared at his pupil, who smiled at his teacher. "Should we not check in with Godaime- Sama, Sensei?"  
  
"I suppose so" Jiraiya sighed. "Come on, let's go. And no riding that damnable Fox! I mean it".  
  
"I suppose so" Naruto said. He moved in behind Jiraiya; the fox at his side, who was busily glaring at Jiraiya. "Be polite, he is my sensei" Naruto admonished the Fox. Amber eyes gave its human companion a reproachful look. "We will go riding tonight, Promise". The Fox yipped and danced around Naruto, causing the Blonde to stop and laugh at its animal companion. Jiraiya stopped and looked at his pupil, who was now kneeling and lavishing affection on the Fox. It was good to see that Twinkle in the Boy's eyes. It remind Jiraiya of the boy's father, Uzumaki Arashi or better known as the Yondaime Hokage.  
  
"Naruto, come on" Jiraiya ordered. "I don't want Tsunade coming after my blood".  
  
"I doubt Obasan will do that, Jiraiya-Sensei" Naruto said, standing. "But you are right, we do need to report into Obasan". Naruto moved to Jiraiya's side, the fox moving up to the teenager's side. "After reporting into Obasan, can we see Aniki?" Jiraiya nodded, smiling at his pupil. Naruto looked to his Fox. "You can finally met my Aniki, Inari".  
  
Jiraiya made to tell Naruto to stop talking to his Fox companion but decided against it. People all the time talk to animals, what made any difference if Naruto talked to Inari. Oh, one thing. The Bloody thing talked back to Naruto. Him too, when he wanted to listen to the bloody Fox. Jiraiya wove his way through the streets of Hidden Leaf. Not that it was hard, considering many people were parting because of Naruto and Inari, in wonder and curiousity. Jiraiya felt Naruto's small hand take his and he move into his Sensei. Jiraiya moved an arm around the boy's slender shoulders, he gave Naruto a reassuring squeeze. Inari growled at several people causing them to back away. Jiraiya grabbed the Fox by the scruff, ignoring the warning growl. Together, the trio disappeared in a pouf of smoke.  
  
Tsunade jumped in surprisement as a pair of arms wrapped around her neck. "Obasan" said a familiar voice. Tsunade turned around and gapped at the sight before her. Naruto stood there, smiling; he stood to her chin, dressed in all black save for her necklance hanging and his hitai-ate around his neck. He had grown beautifully. "Konnicha wa, Obasan". Tsunade smiled and hugged the small teenager to her.  
  
"Let 'em breathe, Tsunade" came Jiraiya's voice. Tsunade looked up see her former teammate and fellow Sennin. But it was the Silver Fox that got her attention. It sat at Jiraiya's side as if it belonged there. It may a sound and turned to Naruto, who moved away.  
  
"Obasan, allow me to introduce Inari" Naruto said. "He's my Guide . . . Inari allow me to introduce the Fifth Hokage, Uzumaki Tsunade". Tsunade was surprised that Naruto knew her true name. But she was even more surprised to see the fox dip it's head in a sort of bow. Tsunade felt that she return for some strange reason and she did so. Naruto smiled and walked over to Inari and knelt wrapping his arms around the Fox's neck and nuzzled closer to him.  
  
"Jiraiya, what is that Fox?" Tsunade whispered as she dragged the Hermit away from Naruto and Inari. She gave the white-haired man a stern look, who relented. He turned to Naruto, who sat on the floor watching them.  
  
"Oi, Kid . . . Why don't you take Inari and head to Uzumaki Estates?" Jiraiya ordered. "You know the way, right?"  
  
"Hai, Can I visit Aniki?" Naruto inquired. "I will take Inari with me, Promise".  
  
"No, wait til I get back to the estates" Jiraiya replied, sternly. "Inari, make sure that he isn't hurt or I'll have your Tails, understood". The Fox gave Jiraiya a dirty look before following Naruto out. Jiraiya turned to his female companion. "Do not look at me like that, Tsunade". Tsunade glared at the perverted Frog Hermit. "Alright, Kami's sake, back off will ya". Tsunade walked away and sat at her desk and gave him a pointed look. "The Fox is Inari, a ninetails".  
  
"A Ninetails?"  
  
"Yeah, he was present to Naruto when he succeeded his mother's position as Heir" Jiraiya replied. "You know we all thought that Arashi chose Naruto because that he was the best chance the village had. I can't believe how wrong we were" Jiraiya sat down in one of chairs, his eyes trained on the floor. "All this time, He was hiding the truth from us, Tsunade . . . From everyone".  
  
"Truth?"  
  
"The truth about his wife's clan" Jiraiya replied. "The Hidden Air Clan, Imahitotsu. The Heir to the Legendary Silver Eyes and Children of two worlds". Tsunade looked at him strangely. "Each, and I mean each, Person of the Clan possess a supernatural other . . . And believe it or not, but their supernatural others are Fox Deities. We were so wrong about Kyuubi all those years ago. He wasn't trying to hurt us . . . He was trying to prevent an assassination from occuring. An assassination that would have claimed the lives of Arashi and his family. Not like it would have helped".  
  
"Jiraiya, start from the beginning" Tsunade ordered.  
  
"It started a Two years ago . . . Naruto and I had just arrived in Air Country . . . ."  
  
Naruto followed behind his Sensei as he stared in wonder at the Air country. It was so different from the Humid warmth of his Home in the South, here it was cold and snow lay in abundance. He and Jiraiya had been travelling for a year, never staying the same spot for few weeks, not that it mattered away. Naruto liked travelling. He liked being with Jiraiya, who had become a psuedo-father in the year. Especially since he tried to curve his perverted habits when he was around. A guess it was the aftermath of what happened two months ago, Naruto unconciously shivered. Naruto stopped as something headed his way, he dodged and landed crouched a few feet away. He looked, warily, at Jiraiya who held a ball of snow. "Sensei, what are you doing?" Naruto inquired.  
  
"Starting a snowball fight" Jiraiya replied. Naruto tilted his head sideways, confused. "You never had a snowball fight?" Naruto shook his head, Jiraiya walked over and crouched down and began to explain what a snowball fight was.  
  
"Oh! I get it!"Naruto exclaimed. He scooped up some snow and packed it into a ball, and threw it at Jiraiya, planting it in his face. Naruto laughed and ran away, dodging Jiraiya. Little did he know that it was Jiraiya's way of getting him to forget what happened. The two continued their game, they were so wrapped up that they didn't sense the group of Shinobi approaching them. Naruto bumped into someone, he turned and gazed up into the face of an masked Shinobi. He backed away, until he was beside Jiraiya. The Blonde hid behind his tall Sensei, his small hands gripping his Sensei's right arm. Jiraiya glared at the group, not pleased with their intrusion.  
  
"Can we help you?" Jiraiya inquired. He would be ready to fight if the Shinobi proved to be a threat, but he could be hinder by Naruto's now timid nature. Jiraiya pushed that out of his mind. Naruto was never a hinderance.  
  
"Why are you trepassing on these grounds?" demanded the lead Shinobi.  
  
"What grounds?" Jiraiya questioned, not liking where this was headed. Naruto gave a frightened yelp as he was pulled away from his Sensei and pinned against a stronger body. Jiraiya turned around and snarled at the Shinobi that held the frightened Naruto. "Let him go!" Jiraiya made to attack was dealt with, he was planted face first into the snow, a shinobi sitting on his back. Jiraiya struggled but the Shinobi held fast.  
  
"NO! Leave him alone!" Naruto cried. "SENSEI!" He struggled against his captor, trying to free himself and attempt to help his Sensei. "Lemme go!" The Shinobi tightened his grip. Images flooded Naruto's memory and he screamed in fear. Jiraiya's head snapped up and he promptly threw the Shinobi off him and quickly moved to Naruto. His punch connected with the Naruto's captor's face. Jiraiya was on his knees, his arms around Naruto's shivering body. The Blonde clung to Jiraiya, his face peeking out of his sensei's shoulder in fear of the Shinobi. Jiraiya stood, his arms around Naruto protectively. He glared at the Shinobi.  
  
"Halt!" came a commanding voice. Everyone turned to see an aged Shinobi appear, strange markings around his face. "What is the meaning of this? Asahi, answer me!"  
  
"They are intruders, Otousan!" replied the Lead shinobi.  
  
"Intruders, Bah!" replied the elder. "Can you not see that they of the Leaf. If I am going blind in my old age, the white haired one is Jiraiya, the Frog Hermit. One of the Legendary Sennin of the Hidden Leaf Village. From your sister's adopted Village". The Shinobi had the graced to looked ashamed. Jiraiya looked at the Elder Shinobi.  
  
"You are from Hidden Air?" Jiraiya questioned.  
  
"We are, forgive my son" said the Shinobi. "We had many attacks on our home that we have become suspicious of everyone. I am Imahitotsu Byakko, Leader of the Imahitotsu Clan. May I inquire who the boy is?"  
  
Jiraiya looked at the frighten child in his arms and looked at Byakko. He knelt and released Naruto from his arms. "It's alright, Naruto" Jiraiya said, gently. "You have no reason to fear, he isn't here. Come it's alright, you safe, I'm right here". Slowly Naruto released his sensei, he peeked over his shoulder at Byakko. Jiraiya stood and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and turned his around. Byakko's eyes widened. "Allow me to introduce my pupil, Uzumaki-Imahitotsu Naruto, son of Uzumaki Arashi and Uzumaki-Imahitotsu Ayame". The Shinobi gasped and gazed in wonder at the Blonde. Byakko walked forward, Asahi behind him. The Leader of the Imahitotsu Clan knelt and gazed at the child.  
  
"Is it really Ayame's child?" Byakko inquired, daring to believe. Jiraiya nodded, he gave Naruto a little nudge forward. The Blonde looked at the man timidly. "Child, do you know who I am?" Naruto shook his head no. "Imahitotsu Byakko, father of Uzumaki-Imahitotsu Ayame". Realisation started to dawn in Naruto's eyes. He moved forward, timidly.  
  
"Ojiisan?"  
  
Byakko nodded and was immediately hugged by Naruto. The elder Shinobi seemed to cling to his long-lost grandchild, tears in his eyes. His Ayame was still alive. He pulled back and stared fondly at Naruto. "You look so much like your mother" Byakko said. Naruto gave a tentive smiled, he looked at Asahi, who knelt.  
  
"Imahitotsu Asahi, younger twin brother of Ayame" Asahi replied.  
  
"Ojisan" Naruto said. He moved to hug Asahi, who pressed a kiss to Naruto's blonde locks. He stood, holding Naruto as if he was a child.  
  
"Come, we must head to the Village" Byakko said, he turned to Naruto, who was quite content in Asahi's arms. "Your grandmother and uncles are going to want to met you". Jiraiya nodded, he moved to Asahi's side and slowly the group moved out.  
  
Imahitotsu Ai stood patiently at the doorway to the main house of the Imahitotsu Clan. On the Deck was her three sons and Four Brother-in-laws. "They are late getting back" commented her second eldest brother-in-law, Fokkusu. He was playing Shogi with his youngest nephew, Aozora. Ai looked to her brother-in-law, not commenting to him. She turned back to her watching.  
  
"Okaasan come and sit" ordered her thrid eldest son, Ginrei. "There is no point in standing there. Otousan and Asahi will be fine, they are the best warriors in the Family". Ai's other sons, Tsuki and Aozora voiced their agreements.  
  
"Best listen, Ai" Iduzna, the second eldest brother-in-law, said. "Byakko would not want you worrying over nothing". Ai sighed and sat down beside Tsuki, who immediately offered up his heavier coat for his mother. He wrapped it around his mother and grasped her hand. The clonging of the Village bell alerted them to the return of Byakko and his group. Ai stood with her sons surrounding her. "Oh, Byakko is going to get . . eh, Kit?"  
  
Kitsune, the second youngest brother-in-law, nodded with the youngest, Gingitsune's agreement. Byakko appeared with Asahi and two strangers. One of the strangers, a child, was being carried by Asahi. Byakko was talking to the white-haired strangers. "Fokkusu, is that not Jiraiya of the Legendary Sennin of Leaf Country?" Gingitsune inquired. His brother nodded. The Four Brothers stood.  
  
Asahi looked up and saw his mother. He immediately ducked behind his Father and peeked out over the elder shinobi's shoulder. Naruto noticed his Uncle's discomfort, he looked around and saw a woman standing with seven men. He could only assume this was the rest of his mother's family. He watched as Ai stalked up to his grandfather and land a nice ringing slap across his face. Naruto flinched and curled into his Uncle for protection. Jiraiya noticed his pupil's fear and placed himself between the woman and Asahi and Naruto. Ai turned to Jiraiya, glaring. "Move" she ordered, coldly. Jiraiya gave her a glare and refused to budge.  
  
"No, Jiraiya-San, it is all right" Asahi said. He moved passed the Sennin, setting Naruto down in front of him. The Blonde clung, frightened to his uncle. Ai looked at the child that gripped Asahi's waist in a death grip. He seemed frightened of her, which was a great surprise to her. Ai made to talk to him but Naruto squeaked and ran to Jiraiya, cling to his teacher. Byakko glared at his wife and went to Naruto's side. He touched the Boy's shoulder causing him to flinch and shifted his position so that his teacher was in between everyone and him. Frighten blue eyes looked up at his grandfather.  
  
Byakko gave Naruto a loving smile and reached out for him. Naruto gave Ai a frighten look but grasped Byakko's hand and allowed him to pull him from behind Jiraiya. Gasps went up in the family. Naruto got a better look at the long-lost family that he had just newly acquired. Each of them, save for Ai, had silver-blonde hair with silver-blue eyes. Well, the younger men did. The elders had silver-white hair. Naruto shifted uncomfortably under their scrutiny. Ginrei, Tsuki and Aozora moved forward. Their eyes never leaving the child that looked like a half-replica of their desceased elder sister. "Everyone, allow me to introduce Uzumaki-Imahitotsu Naruto, Ayame's son" Byakko said. He knelt and wrapped one arm around Naruto, who inturn wrapped his arms around his grandfather's neck. "Naruto those three right there are your mother's younger brothers, your uncles. The one on the left is Ginrei, the middle one is Tsuki and the one on the right is Aozora. The woman before us is your grandmother, Ai. And those four are my younger brothers. The one of the left is Fokkusu, the two in the middle are Idunza and Kitsune and the one of the right is Gingitsune".  
  
Naruto looked shyly at his grandmother, uncles and great-uncles. He turned and buried his face into his grandfather's shoulders. "Stop staring" Jiraiya ordered. "You're scaring him". All eyes reverted to Jiraiya, who was standing behind Naruto and Byakko. He glared at them, clearly not liking them for scaring his pupil.  
  
"And why should he be scared of us, his own family?" Ai questioned. Jiraiya ignored her and bent gathering his small pupil into his arms. He moved forward to Ai. She watched him warily. Jiraiya turned Naruto in his arms, so that he wasn't hiding his face anymore.  
  
"Naruto, this is your grandmother, Ai" Jiraiya started with introduction again. "She of the Aoi Clan of Hidden Cloud". Ai raised her eyebrow curious as how Jiraiya knew about her family. "She has your old temperment. Now, why don't you say hello?"  
  
"Konnicha wa, Obaasan" Naruto said, quietly. Ai smiled.  
  
"Konnicha wa, magomusuke" Ai said. Jiraiya moved towards Asahi's brothers, who all smiled at the blonde.  
  
"These are your Uncles. Genrei . . . Tsuki . . . Aozora" Jiraiya said. "Genrei is apart of the Anbu assassin Corps. Tsuki is a Teacher at the Academy of Hidden Air. And Aozora is a Hunter-nin. They were all trained by your mother. Say Hello".  
  
"Konnicha wa, Ojisan Genrei, Ojisan Tsuki, Ojisan Aozora" Naruto said.  
  
Konnicha wa, Oichan" the three chorused. Jiraiya moved to Byakko's brothers, who interrupted his introductions of them.  
  
"There is no need, Jiraiya" Fokkusu said. "Konnicha wa, Oichan . . . I am Imahitotsu Fokkusu, your Hakufu. . I am a retired Anbu Squad Leader. I trained your mother".  
  
"I am Imhitotus Iduzna, your Hakufu. I am a retired Teacher at the Academy. I also trained your mother" Idunza said.  
  
"I am Imahitotsu Kitsune, your Hakufu. I am the leader of the Hunter- nins. You may call me Kit" Kitsune said, smiling.  
  
"I am Imahitotsu Gingitsune, your Hakufu. I am an Anbu Squad Leader. You may call me Gin" Gingitsune said. Naruto gave each one of his great- uncles a shy smile.  
  
"Konnicha wa" Naruto said. Jiraiya set him down, everyone noticed that Naruto was more at ease with his newly acquired family then before. Ai clapped her hands.  
  
"Supper is waiting" Ai said. "Come along everyone it is time to each". She offered her hand to her grandson, who accepted it and followed behind her. Byakko couldn't help but smile at his wife. One minute she was angry the next doting. He noticed Jiraiya's wary glance.  
  
"Is something wrong, Jiraiya-san?" Byakko inquired to the Sennin. Jiraiya looked to the silver-white haired Shinobi and nodded.  
  
"Your daughter had the same personality as your wife" said Jiraiya. "I trained her husband, Arashi. I was like a father to Arashi, seeing how his had died before his birth. So, I stayed quite alot at Uzumaki Estates. Aya was like that when ever she caught me doing something I wasn't supposed to. She was always like that". Byakko laughed and nodded. That was his daughter, she had the personality as her mother. Which Byakko didn't know if it was a curse or a blessing.  
  
The group entered the home. Everyone sat around the table; Byakko was at the head of the table, his wife on his left side, with his young grandson beside her. Asahi and his brothers were seated on their father's right side while Byakko's younger brothers and Jiraiya occupied the rest of the table on both sides. Naruto did not like how is Sensei was so far away from him. He knew he should feel safe with his grandparents but he could not help but feel slightly frightened. Ai, as if sensing her grandson's distress, did a quick move around of the people at the table. Jiraiya was now sitting on her grandson's side. The meal commenced. Conversation was passed around the table about many different things. Naruto looked at his grandfather and great-uncles. He bit his lip wondering if he should ask the question that was burning in his mind or not. "Is something the matter, dear?" Ai inquired.  
  
"Anou . . . Ojiisan?" Naruto began, timidly. "I was wondering . . . Why is that you and my great-uncles have the names of Foxes?" Everyone looked at the small teenager, who immediately shied to Jiraiya.  
  
"I take it you do not know then" Byakko said.  
  
"Know what?" Naruto countered. He looked at Jiraiya, who looked equally confused as to what Byakko was implying. The Clan looked at their youngest Clanling and his teacher in disbelieve.  
  
"Ayame never told you?" Byakko inquired. Naruto looked at his hands, somewhat sadly.  
  
"I never knew Mama" Naruto replied. "When I was just a baby, she and Papa died protecting Hidden Leaf". He looked up at his grandparents. "I don't know anything about my heritage from Mama, mainly because I didn't believe I had any". Ai wrapped her arms around Naruto, hugging him. She looked up Jiraiya.  
  
"I know only a limited amount about your family" Jiraiya replied. "The only one that knew the most about your daughter was Arashi. And my knowledge of the Uzumaki family isn't that well either. And from what I do know, Naruto also knows". Byakko nodded.  
  
"Ayame was always a secretive child" Byakko replied. "But I can not believe that Ayame's husband had not told you of his own family heritage?"  
  
"The Uzumaki Clan was a secret one. They were the eldest Clan of the Hidden Leaf" Jiraiya replied. "Nearly all of the Hokages are of that Family, seeing how it was the Shodaime, Uzumaki Aokusa, that founded Our Village". Jiraiya sighed and looked at his young pupil. "The Nidaime is Naruto's paternal great-grandfather and the Yondaime was Naruto's father. So, it won't be much of a surprise when Naruto becomes the Rokudaime Hokage. Afterall, it's his bloodline".  
  
"Very well, we will teach you both sides of your Heritage" Byakko replied. "Ginrei and Asahi was with your mother when she was on her assignment in Hidden Leaf. They know quite a bit about your Father's family, and I will train you about this side of your Heritage. You are afterall the child of my eldest, and with her passing, you have already acquire the title of Heir". Naruto nodded. "Very well, on to your question about why my brothers and I bear the name of Foxes. We of the Imahitotsu Clan bear a significant other, a supernatural other. They are our guides from the time we are of age til the day we die and we become one". Byakko looked to the side where, five great Foxes appeared. Naruto and Jiraiya gazed at them in shocked. They were silver in color and had amber eyes. Strange and unique marks adorn each of them. But what attracted Naruto and Jiraiya's attention was that fact that they had nine-tails. Jiraiya grabbed his pupil and was up and away from the table. "Jiraiya-San?"  
  
"Ninetails" Jiraiya said.  
  
"Yes, they are Fox Spirits" Byakko replied. He couldn't help but noticed that man looked a little fearful of the seemingly harmless spirit Foxes. "These are mine and my sons' guides". The five approached Jiraiya and Naruto, causing the Sennin to back away. Jiraiya placed himself between the foxes and his pupil. "Is something wrong, Jiraiya-san? You look a bit pale"  
  
"Fourteen years ago, a Ninetail Fox demon attacked Hidden Leaf" Jiraiya explained. "I am sorry if I offend your guides but even after fourteen years the event is still fresh within my memory".  
  
"A Ninetail fox demon?" spoke Aozora. "That is impossible, the Ninetails are spirits . . . guardian dieties that protect our clan. They would not harm anybody unless one was trying to harm those of our clan".  
  
"Well, it is true" Jiraiya replied. "I was there fourteen years ago. I saw Arashi give up his life to stop the rampage caused by Kyuubi, who not only took several Leaf-nins' lives but the life of his wife, Ayame". Jiraiya looked at his pupil, who rubbed at his stomach and watched the great foxes a bit warily. "Naruto is the vessel that contains the Kyuubi. His father sealed it within him the day after he was born". Byakko snapped his fingers, the foxes backed away until they sat near the furtherest wall.  
  
"Magomusuke, come here" Byakko called. Slowly, Naruto walked to his grandfather, his eyes still on the Foxes. Byakko reached out and grasped his grandson's hand pulled up the boy's shirt. A black seal bearing all five elements glowed red upon his stomach. Byakko closed his eyes and opened them. Jiraiya saw silver eyes glowing.  
  
"Ginmegan" Jiraiya whispered.  
  
Byakko pulled away, his eyes returning to their normal silver-blue. "It would appear Jiraiya-san, that you are mistaken about the ninetails within Naruto" Byakko replied. "It is not a demon, rather a protective Fox deity that once was my daughter's, Kohakurio. I am sorry, Child". Naruto looked at his seal.  
  
"So, it's not a demon?" Naruto said, softly. Byakko shook his head, Naruto turned around to Jiraiya, smiling. "Did ya hear that, Sensei. I'm not a demon!" Jiraiya nodded and smiled as Naruto glomped onto his grandfather. The other members of his family were rather confused.  
  
"The people of village view Naruto not as a human vessel but rather as the 'demon'" Jiraiya explained. "It's one of the reasons he is currently with me and not his former Gennin Team. There are people in Leaf that do not see Naruto as the demon. I am but one of the few. There others are Godaime Hokage, Umino Iruka . . . and Hatake Kakashi".  
  
"Well, why don't we finish Supper and then start a little of Naruto's training" Ginrei commented. Everyone added their agreements, the meal re- commenced.  
  
An hour or so later, Naruto was before his grandfather and two of his uncles. They were knelt before him as Naruto was kneeling before them. "Now, Naruto" Byakko began. "Before we begin, we must awake your sleeping other, your guide" Byakko moved forward until their knees were touching. He reached out and grasped Naruto's face. His hands cupping the chubby cheeks. "I want you to relax, just relax". Naruto felt Chakra fill the air and was beginning to become frightened when a soothing touch caressed against him. Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed. His summoning was unlike any that the Imahitotsu had ever witnessed. His hair lenghtened and lightened to a silver blonde. Marks like his grandfather but silver in color and unique only to him appeared upon his brow and under his eyes. At his side, a fox materialized bearing all nine-tails and already a pure silver color. Naruto began to thin out and became leaner and thiner. He opened his eyes to reveal not the traditional Blue-silver of his family but a blue-violet- silver color. Byakko removed his hands, gazing in shock at his grandson. Naruto blinked his eyes and gazed up at his grandfather.  
  
"Kahakurio is gone" Naruto replied. "But he left something with Inari and myself".  
  
"And what did he leave you, Child?" Byakko inquired.  
  
"His power, his memories . . . everything" Naruto replied. "It is almost as if he became Inari and I". Genrei and Asahi looked to the fox sitting at Naruto's side. Being newly summoned, it should have been an infant. But the Fox was an adult and already wise, Naruto looked at Inari and smiled. His silver marks vanished. "Anou, Ojiisan . . . what happened to my hair?"  
  
"And your eyes" Ginrei commented. "Otousan, what has happened?"  
  
"Something that has not happened in over ten generations" Byakko replied. "Naruto, tell me, how do your eyes feel?"  
  
"Fine" Naruto replied. Byakko nodded.  
  
"Alright, I want you to close your eyes . . . And try and bring forth the dormant power of your blood" said Byakko. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. The three could feel the powerful Chakra in the air, immediately they switched to their Ginmegan. The Chakra was unimaginable. Before, Naruto's Chakra aura had been a deep and vibrant blue with passing shades of violet. Now, it was a pure ivory white. Naruto's eyes opened, revealing not the silverish grey like his relatives but a pure undiluted silver. "Unbelievable" Byakko said. "Never in my long years had I seen such a sight".  
  
"Otousan, what is it?" Asahi questioned.  
  
"Pure Ginmegan" Byakko said. "Pure Silver Eyes. No one before Naruto save for the founder of our Clan has ever had such eyes. Naruto, tell what do you see?"  
  
"Everything" Naruto said, in wonder. He looked at his grandfather, he could see their Chakra auras as plain as day. But it wasn't just their Chakra auras, it was Chakra auras of everything. Of the Earth, of the Hidden air Shinobi, everything. "Unbelievable".  
  
"Naruto, I want you to sit there and watch your Uncles" Byakko replied. "No acting, just sit and watch. Boys, I want you to go through every Jutsu, you know from Basic to Advance". Byakko shifted until he sat at his grandson side. Together they watched. They watched as Asahi preformed Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and more. They watched Ginrei preform not only what his brother preformed but many others, Medic Jutsus as well as summoning Jutsu were preformed. The two preformed Air, Grass, Stone, Sand, Water and Leaf Jutsus as well as several forbidden Jutsus. The Moon had risen to its highest peak by the time Asahi and Ginrei had finished. They collapsed to the ground panting in exhaustion. Naruto looked to his grandfather. "Tomorrow, you will preform each and every one Jutsu shown to you".  
  
"Hai!" Naruto bowed to his grandfather and to his Uncles. "Oyasumi nasai, Ojiisan . . .Ojisan Genrei . . .Ojisan Asahi". Naruto stood and exited the dojo, heading towards his room. Inari at his heels.  
  
"Otousan, you can't be serious about Naruto preforming every Jutsu we just shown" Asahi said, sitting up. "It took us years to prefect the Sharingan aspect of our eyes. And what was that about seeing everything, Byukagan aspect should be dormant until earlier adult hood".  
  
"No, not with Naruto's Ginmegan" Byakko replied. "His eyes are the Highest of the Ginmegan. They are the Juginmegan, he naturally accesses the Sharingan and Byukagan aspects of his eyes. Rest my sons, we have a long day a head of us tomorrow".  
  
As Naruto and Jiraiya stayed in Hidden Air, the days soon turned into weeks which turned into Months which had turned into a year. Naruto was growing like wildfire, his previous undormant abilities were surfacing at a faster rate then anything his relatives had seen. Jiraiya and Ai were just bursting with pride for Naruto, they never let down a chance to praise him. Byakko and his sons noticed that Jiraiya's praise followed by his grandmother's not only made Naruto flush in embaressment but raised his confidance in his own abilities. It had been one year since Jiraiya and Naruto first came to stay and live at the Imahitotsu Clan House. It was then that Byakko and his family learned that many things had happened to Naruto before ever arriving at their home.  
  
Naruto curled up onto his bed, Inari sleeping at his bedside. The Fox and Naruto were an inseparable pair; wherever one went, the other was sure to go. Naruto's room was stragetically placed in the middle of his Grandparents, Uncles and Jiraiya's room. Naruto rolled over, whimpering. His mind filling with a nightmare . . . A Nightmare of a broken trust, of pain. "No . . . Please" Naruto whimpered. He struggled as if he was trying to free himself from someone. Inari woke on his partner's whimpering. His head raised and looked at the child laying in the bed. Inari sat up and reached out, only to have Naruto bolt up screaming. His screams woke his relatives and Jiraiya. Light flooded Naruto's room as Byakko and his sons entered, weapons drawn. Naruto was curled into Inari, crying. Ai moved past her husband and sons.  
  
"Naruto?" Ai questioned. She reached out to touch her grandson, only to have pull away crying out in fear. His eyes were searching out for somebody. Jiraiya stepped forward and made his way toward his pupil. He slowly reached out, Naruto flung himself at his sensei. His face was buried in Jiraiya's shoulders and he began to cry.  
  
"It's alright" Jiraiya said, soothingly. "It was only a nightmare, you're perfectedly safe. We're here . . . Ssh". Jiraiy gathered the sixteen- year-old into his arms, hugging the blonde close to his body. Naruto sniffed and wiped away his tears, he looked to his concerned relatives. He reached for his grandmother, obiviously wanting her. Ai moved in and gathered Naruto into his arms. She sat on the bed, her grandson on her lap. Inari nuzzled the boy's head, whinning. Jiraiya felt Byakko and his sons' eyes on him. "Naruto?"  
  
"They should know, Jiraiya-Sensei" Naruto said. "They are my family, afterall".  
  
"A year and a half ago, before we arrived in Air country, we were in Grass country" Jiraiya explained. "We were visiting an old friend of mine in that country. She was a very well known healer. One night, she and I had left Naruto at her estates with her family, feeling nothing could happen. How wrong we were. That night, my friend's family was murdered and Naruto taken."  
  
"Who was your friend?" Ginrei questioned.  
  
"Kusaba Usagi" Jiraiya replied.  
  
"Kusaba? Isn't that the name of the leading family in Grass?" Aozora replied.  
  
"It was" Jiraiya replied. "No one escaped the massacre, not even Usagi's own children".  
  
"Who was it?" Ai exclaimed, horrified. Jiraiya looked at his hands, a sad look passing over his face.  
  
"A man that I once called friend, Orochimaru" Jiraiya replied. "He massacred the Kusaba clan, kidnapped Naruto and vanished into the night. Usagi and I searched frantically for Naruto, Grass-nins were helping and so were a group of Leaf Anbu. But the search was proving to be fruitless. That was when it happened. Orochimaru attacked again, this time fatally wounding Usagi, but she never told me until it was to late. We headed out after Orochimaru and found him with Naruto. The sight was unbearable."  
  
"Jiraiya?"  
  
"Blood covered the walls and in the middle of it was a near dead Naruto. It would appear that Orochimaru had beaten Naruto to near death. And as to why, only Naruto would know" Jiraiya managed out. He looked at Naruto, who was huddled into his grandmother's arms. "I'm sorry, I can't". Jiraiya buried his face into his hands. Byakko could understand Jiraiya's pain about being unable to protect someone dearest to you. He rested a hand on Jiraiya's shoulder.  
  
"It is all right, my friend" Byakko replied. "Since, it is morning why do we not go and have breakfast". He turned and lifted his grandson up off his wife and into his arms. Naruto curled close to his grandfather, and buried his face into his neck clearly not wanting to meet the faces of his uncles. "It is alright, Little One, you are perfectedly safe". Byakko rubbed Naruto's back. "Now, my Little One, what would you like for breakfast?" Byakko left the room, leaving Jiraiya with his wife and sons.  
  
"Jiraiya-San?" Aozora questioned. He touched the Frog Hermit's shoulder, causing the distress man to look at him. "Come, you will feel better with food in you". Aozora grasped one of the man's arms and helped him up, and with Tsuki's aid, lead him out of the room. Ai and Ginrei followed closely behind, clearly meaning to help if anything happened.  
  
"And shortly after that, Naruto and I decided to journey back home for the Jonin Exams" Jiraiya replied.  
  
Tsunade sat back, letting the Frog Hermit's story settle in her mind. "You've changed, Jiraiya" Tsunade replied. The white-haired man looked to the Hokage, clearly not understand what she had meant. "Well, something about you has changed, it's as though you've opened your heart once again". Jiraiya stood and walked to the window and surveyed the Village, his back to his former teammate. The two were silent for several minutes. "Jiraiya?"  
  
"Being with that boy . . . it was almost as if Arashi and Ayame were alive again" Jiraiya replied. "But something was very different about Naruto then with his parents. He far too innocent and still hurting from what happened to him. How could I not open my heart, Tsunade?"  
  
"I don't know. I often wonder that myself" Tsunade replied. "Even after I swore to close off my heart after what happened to me; I did, for many years. Than long comes Naruto, so innocent yet so determined and I found myself opening my heart just for him". Jiraiya nodded and looked at his friend.  
  
"His grandparents wanted him to stay in Hidden Air" Jiraiya replied. "But Naruto refused, saying that his heart belong to Hidden Leaf even though his home was in Hidden Air. He had people waiting back in Hidden Leaf that were hoping that he would return. He told them about you and Iruka, about his Obasan and Aniki. And so, we returned". Jiraiya turned to Tsunade, a smile on his face. "I better get going, I did promise Naruto that he could see Iruka as soon as he got back. Later".  
  
Jiraiya disappeared into a poof of smoke, leaving Tsunade to wonder about everything and anything.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter Two: Into the Fire

Disclaimer: I own whatever you do not recognize.  
  
Author's Disclaimer: Thanks to all those that Reviewed. It was great knowing that you all like my story. Thanks!!  
  
Chapter Two: Into the Fire  
  
The Uzumaki Estates were largest in Hidden Leaf and most possibly the most secret. The Large Estates were located in the farthest reach corner of Hidden Leaf's forest. The Estates consisted the large home that once housed the entire Clan, a large practice field and a Dojo. Naruto sat on the deck, his eyes trained on the Estates gate, hoping to see his teacher. Behind him, Inari was curled, allowing the boy to recline against him. "I wonder where Sensei is" Naruto said, frowning, he looked at Inari. "You don't think anything happened to him, do you?"  
  
-- If I know anything about that Toad, Kiji, he can take care of himself. -- Inari spoke. The great fox yawned and stretched, his amber eyes closing then opening. --Don't concern yourself. You told me Toad is a highly respected person in this village, I doubt any harm will come to him. --  
  
"Inari, I don't think Sensei appreciates you calling him 'Toad'" Naruto replied, smiling slightly. The Fox gave a shrug but looked at the gate in which Jiraiya passed through not a moment later. Following behind the white-haired Sennin was Naruto's beloved aniki, Iruka. The blonde was up on his feet and at Iruka in a flash, the two falling back onto the soft grass. Iruka laughed and hugged the smaller body closer to him. Jiraiya smiled and shook his head, moving to sit on the deck beside Inari. Naruto pulled back, his braid falling over his right shoulder, his eyes danced with amusement. Iruka sat up, allowing Naruto to sit upon his legs and smiled at the blonde. "See, I kept my promise, didn't I".  
  
"Yes you did, Naruto" Iruka said, smiling. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Naruto's forehead,after brushing away the boy's wispy bangs; Naruto beamed up at Iruka. Naruto turned and beckoned Inari to come, so he could introduce the two. "So, this must be Inari . . . Jiraiya-sama told me all about your journey. It's a pleasure, Inari-san". Iruka dipped his head in acknowledgement. "I'm Umino Iruka, aniki of Naruto".  
  
-- I have heard of you, Umino Iruka-- Inari replied. The Fox gave what some would call a grin. -- Kodomo no Tsuchi. --  
  
Iruka blinked as Inari leaned in and licked the Chunnin's cheek, Naruto watched as his guide left the gardens in favor of the house. "Now, that was unexpected" Jiraiya said. He shrugged and entered the house, allowing the two to have some privacy. Naruto got off of the dark haired Chunnin, allowing the older man to sit up and take in Naruto's new appearance. The boy's new looks seemed to fit him better then his old appearance, Iruka touched the silver-blonde hair feeling it's silky texture under his fingers. Almond shaped eyes gazed up at him, radiating with happiness and the never-ending kindness.  
  
"I missed you, Aniki" Naruto said, softly.  
  
"And I you, Otouto" Iruka said, smiling. He leaned in and kissed Naruto's forehead. "I'm glad you returned home". Naruto curled against the Chunnin, his head coming to rest on the other's shoulder.  
  
"It is funny" Naruto said, gazing up into the sky. "Hidden Air is where my biological family lives and thus should be my home but this is where my heart belongs. I do not understand it". He looked at Iruka, in hopes of some explaination.  
  
"Well, you know the saying 'Home is where the heart is'" Iruka said. "Perhaps you took that to heart?"  
  
"Maybe . . . But I am glad that I am back" Naruto said. "Hidden Air has its beauty but it does not compare to Hidden Leaf". Naruto smiled at Iruka, his eyes turning up happily. "So, what news have I missed out upon?"  
  
The next morning was a buzz with the arrival Jiraiya and his mysterious apprentice and the boy's overly large silver fox. They were quite the talk of the village, considering no one had ever seen such a unique beauty of the apprentice nor had they ever seen a silver fox before. The news of the apprentice and his fox had managed to reach the ears of Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura, who wondered if the apprentice was Naruto in some way.  
  
Naruto, slowly, walked into the market street of the Village; gazing at the vendors that carried produce from all around. People were stopping to stare at him in wonder and curiousity, which wasn't something he was use to when they use to know who he truly was. Approaching a vendor, Naruto surveyed the produce, trying to ignore the stares. He gathered his desired produce and journeyed on, looking at each vendor with interest. Unknowingly, Naruto wasn't paying attention and accidently walked into Hyuga Neji. The smaller teenager fell backwards onto his bottom and stared up into Neji's cold face. "Watch it" Neji growled, icily. He had changed since Naruto had left the village and not for the better, times had not been kind to the heir of the Branch family.  
  
"My apologizes" Naruto mumbled, softly. "I was not paying attention to my surroundings; it will not happen again, Neji-San". Naruto stood and bowed to Neji before side-stepping and walking away. Neji was shocked at the politeness of the unfamiliar teen. He turned and grabbed Naruto's arm and whirled him around, causing the smaller teenager to cry out at the sudden attack, memories of painful events flashing through his mind.  
  
"How do you know me?!" He grasped both of Naruto's arms, painfully.  
  
"Stop it!" Naruto whimpered. "You're hurting me". Neji didn't care and he was beginning to frighten the smaller boy with the strange look upon his face. Suddenly, Neji was yanked away from Naruto. The Heir to the Branch House of the Hyuga Clan looked up into the furious face of his former sensei, Iruka. Naruto rubbed at his arms and watched Iruka glared at the Hyuga.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing, Hyuga-San?" Iruka growled, angrily.  
  
"This conversation has nothing to do with you, Iruka-Sensei" Neji snarled back. Iruka glared but felt something grasp his arm; both looked to see Naruto standing there. He managed to separate the two by gently removing Iruka's hands from Neji's Chunnin uniform and grasped one hand in his own. Naruto bowed to Neji and walked away, pulling Iruka behind him. The two vanished out of Neji's sight.  
  
Iruka followed Naruto around the street, helping the boy gather supplies. The two were attracting attention of many shoppers; Naruto seemed to be handling the attention quite well now that Iruka was by his side. "How much has changed since I have left?" Naruto inquired, starting a conversation. He hoped to learn of the changes in everybody.  
  
"Life in Hidden Village was the same for a while after you left" Iruka answered. "Although a little quieter then usual, but just the same. Ino replaced you on Team Seven, quite interesting. Ino also recently married Shikamaru, a real surprise to everyone when that happened".  
  
"Is Shikamaru a Jonin?" Naruto interrupted.  
  
"Yeah" Iruka replied, smiling. "But it seemed that without you around, everything was fading. Sasuke didn't tolerate Sakura or Ino as much as he did when you were on the team. And Kakashi seemed to lose a certain spark that made life enjoyable". Iruka shrugged, not really wanting to continue on about the silver-haired Jonin.  
  
"Did something happen between you two, Aniki?" Naruto inquired. Iruka looked at the younger Leaf-Nin and nodded. "Oh, I understand . . . Tell when you are ready, prying does not help". Iruka laughed and tugged, playfully, on Naruto's braid. "Aniki!"  
  
"Oh, Iruka-Sensei" came a quiet voice. Both Naruto and Iruka looked up to see Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba standing there. Kiba was holding two bags of Vendor goods while Hinata carried a basket. "How are you?"  
  
"Good, and yourself, Hinata?" Iruka inquired, smiling. The once shy shadow of a girl had changed a great deal. Though she wasn't quite the perfect fighter that her family wanted of her, Hinata was quite the diplomat. She had saved the village last year by the negiotations she carried out with Earth Country.  
  
"I'm fine, Thank you" Hinata replied, in her quiet way. She noticed the blonde at Iruka's side, she blinked her white eyes. She had never seen this boy around the village before. But he wore the Hitai-ate of the Village around his neck. His silver-blue-violet eyes gazed back evenly at her, his face neutral. Then all of a sudden, a smile broke on the boy's face and he bowed.  
  
"Konnicha wa" greeted the boy. His braid fell over his shoulder but he made no motion to push it away.  
  
"It's you!" Kiba said. Hinata looked to her companion, confused. "It's Jiraiya-Sama's pupil!" Kiba handed his bags to Iruka and walked up the smaller boy, grinning. "I want a fight! Show me how powerful you are".  
  
Naruto blinked his eyes, innocently. "But I have no desire to fight with you, Kiba-san" Naruto replied. "It will prove nothing even if you do win". Kiba towered over the smaller boy, smirking.  
  
"Oh, so you're chicken, huh?" Kiba taunted. "Too afraid to fight with the Great Inuzuka Kiba. Pathetic". Kiba made to punch Naruto, but his fist found only air. His eyes blinked in surprisment and he looked around. "Hey! Where'd you go?"  
  
Naruto stood on top of the building. He had not remember Kiba to be so hot-headed; then again, that ninja did love to brag about things. Naruto shook his head. "Very well, Kiba-san" Naruto called, attracting the trio's attention. "If you want a fight, you shall have one. Meet me in the Forest of Death in one hour; you will get your battle". Naruto turned to Iruka. "I'll see you back at the Estates, Aniki". Iruka nodded and waved, watching Naruto faze out of sight. Iruka nodded to his former pupils before heading away.  
  
"I'm gonna round up everyone" Kiba said. "Let 'em see this guy's humiliating defeat". Kiba ran off, leaving Hinata with her bags. The pale eyed girl rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.  
  
Naruto stood, one hour later, in the Forest of Death. Above him, Inari was lounging, a keen eye upon his young human. – Tell me again, Kiji. Why are you having this fight? – Inari inquired.  
  
"Kiba-san will never leave me alone until I do, Inari" Naruto replied. "Beside, it might just lower his ego a few notches if he is defeated. There is a large difference between a proud Ninja and a Braggart. And Inuzuka Kiba ia a braggart". Inari shrugged, not understanding his human's explanation but accepted it, nonetheless.  
  
-- Are you going to reveal who you are, Kiji? –  
  
"I might" Naruto replied. Unique eyes looked up at the sky that managed to shone down through the trees above him. "Then again, I might not . . . I cannot say at this moment what my point of plan is".  
  
-- Another question, Kiji. Why did you act meek and helpless with that Hyuga Brat? –  
  
"Who? Neji-san?" Naruto replied. At the fox's nod, Naruto shrugged. "He reminded me of that night in Grass Country when I was taken by Orochimaru. It was reflex". At the mention of the Snake Sennin, Naruto could not help but shiver as memories assaulted his mind once more.  
  
-- Ah, understandable. –  
  
Naruto turned his head slightly. "They're here" he murmured softly. And true enough, out from the foliage appeared the nine rookies of his year plus more. Naruto shook his head. Guess Kiba wanted to have his defeat witnessed at the hands of all his friends.  
  
"This is who you're fighting, Kiba" Neji sneered. He still remembered what had happened earlier. A growl was emitted from the tree behind Naruto and Inari jumped down.  
  
-- Watch who you are speaking to, Human! – Inari growled. But was not heard because the other Chunnins had closed off their hearts.  
  
"Stand down, Inari" Naruto ordered. The fox growled but backed away and sat on it's hunches still glaring at Neji. "Kiba-san, are you ready?" Cockily, Kiba approached Naruto, who watched passively. "I never introduced myself, did I?"  
  
At the other's negative, a smile appeared on Naruto's face. "Uzumaki- Imahitotsu Naruto" was his answer. Naruto gave a bow toward his stunned audience. "Heir to the Imahitotsu Clan of Hidden Air and the Uzumaki Clan of Hidden Leaf. It is a pleasure to be in your company once again".  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter Three: The Fight and Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything . . . except anything that you don't recognize.  
  
Author disclaimer: The long awaited chapter three. And by the way, Sorry about making Naruto seem a little wimpish, I thought that was how rape victims act. And as for him acting like a child around his grandparents and family? Well, He never really had a family before so really I believe that he is emotionally and mentally much younger then he is physically. Hope that explains some things.  
  
Chapter Three: The Fight and Revelations  
  
Naruto couldn't help but smile at the looks upon his friends' face. He especially couldn't but it when he came to his former rival's, Uchiha Sasuke. His eyes scanned each and every face. There was Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino or rather Nara Ino, Hinata and Tenten. The three years that Naruto had gone had done the girls rather beautifully. Sakura's short pink hair was tied back into a short ponytail, she wore her hitai-ate on her forehead unlike she had done previously. Sakura also seemed to have shed her girlish outlook on life and adapted to her life as a ninja. Ino's blonde hair was long as it ever was and was currently tied into a braid. Her hitai-ate was stationed around her neck instead of her waist. It seemed that Hinata had changed the most over the three years. Once short-haired, her hair down hung down to her shoulders and seemed to frame her face. She no longer carried her hitai-ate anymore, for it would come later to Naruto that she had succeed her father's position as Head of Hyuga Clan. Tenten, it would seemed, had changed the least; her brown hair was still tied in the same twin bun hairstyle, only difference now was that she was taller and more confident. Naruto graced the quartet with a gentle smile, making only three blush and swoon.  
  
Out of the males that first caught Naruto's attention was Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru was still the same as Naruto remembered. Lazy-looking and carefree. Choji had also changed little in the years that had passed, still as 'big-boned' as ever. Sasuke had to have changed the most. No longer having the dark eyes that Naruto remembered from their Gennin days, Sasuke's eyes resembled that of his brother's. The Sharingan, it would seem, had manifested into Sasuke's natural eyes. Just like his Ginmegan would, one day. Sasuke's black hair was held back out of his face by only his hitai-ate, which was proudly displayed upon his head. The taller boy held all the confidence and pride of a true Leaf Ninja. Naruto also couldn't help but noticed how close he was standing to Tenten. Beside Sasuke was Rock Lee, who Naruto had to say was a lot different from his gennin days. The Taijutsu Specialist was no longer a carbon copy of Maito Gai, his former Jonin instructor. He was how sporting shaggy hair and a muscular body. He was also no longer dressed in that hideous green jump suit.  
  
'Sakura probably had something to do with his ultimate transformation' Naruto thought. He had noticed Lee's arm around Sakura's shoulders. Aburame Shino, like Shikamaru and Choji, had changed the least while Naruto was away. Neji had cut his hair off short and gained an icy look to his pale eyes. He also had the stance of confidence but Naruto could detect something beneath that. Kiba had changed in some ways, none which Naruto could see Hinata liking. He was still the loud mouth braggart he ever was, just older. His hair was longer and spiky and he stood cockily.  
  
"Naruto, is that really you?" Ino's voice broke out of his thoughts and caused his attention to return to the blonde.  
  
"Yes, it is good to see you all again" Naruto said. "Perhaps we could talk after my fight with Kiba-San?" Naruto turned to Kiba, who was glaring at him. Behind him, Inari growled.  
  
-- Let me rip him to shreds. That human has no respect. –  
  
Naruto looked at Inari but shook his head. "No, this is my fight" Naruto ordered. "You are not to interrupt, am I clear?"  
  
-- As the morning sky. –  
  
Naruto turned to Kiba and bowed again, he took up Taijutsu stance. "Ready when ever you are, Kiba-san". Kiba looked to his companion, Akamaru, who nodded. Kiba launched himself at Naruto, attacking with everything he had. Naruto countered every move and gave a devastating kick to Kiba's middle, sending the other into a nearby tree.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Kiba said. "I'm gonna show you, once and for all, whose the better fighter".  
  
"All bark and no bite" Naruto sneered. He was slowly gaining back the attitude he once held. "You did not beat me then and you definitely will not beat me now". Naruto crossed his arms and hmphed. He looked at Kiba as if he was staring at a disgusting looking bug that somehow offended him. "Are you going to bark at me all day or are you going to fight? Because if you are not, this is a waste of my time".  
  
Kiba snarled and launched at him. His attacks were slopply and Naruto could easily counter them. "Pathetic" Naruto said. "Letting your anger cloud your judgement. That, Kiba-san, is your very first mistake". Naruto latched onto Kiba's arm and hooked kicked his leg around into Kiba's back. The brown-haired Chunnin staggered away holding his arm. He glared at the collected Naruto, whose eyes stared down at him. Naruto shook his head and turned away. "Like I said before. Pathetic . . . You have not even come to realize the truth potential of your Bloodline". Naruto walked away, heading toward Inari. Kiba, shakily, stood; he was not going to be beaten by some no talent hack. He was Inuzuka Kiba, Heir of the Inuzuka Clan. And he be damned if he let some worthless excuse of a ninja defeat him. Kiba charged despite the shouts to stop, Naruto was struck in the back and fell to the ground. Kiba threw punch after punch at the defenceless blonde.  
  
Inari launched himself at Kiba, sinking his teeth into the Ninja's arm and tossed him sideways like a ragdoll. He stepped over Naruto snarling viciously.  
  
-- Filthy Human! You dare to harm my Kiji . . . For that, You will pay! –  
  
Inari stalked closer to Kiba, who cradled his damaged arm. "No!" Naruto ordered, he grabbed Inari the neck and held him with surprising strength. "I have ordered you to stay out of this fight, Inari . . . Do not make me order you as Heir to the Clan".  
  
The fox stopped but did not stop snarling at Kiba. Naruto stood and wiped the blood away from his mouth. "It's been some time since anyone has gotten past my defenses" Naruto said, he looked at Kiba. "A mistake on my part". Kiba shakily stood only to fall. But, luckily, Sasuke and Lee caught him.  
  
"Enough, Kiba" Lee ordered. "You can't go on, you've been defeated".  
  
"Then I select my Second" Kiba said. "If you are of an ancient clan as you say you are, then you know what my Second is". Naruto couldn't help but glare at the brown-haired boy.  
  
"This fight is between you and myself!" Naruto replied. "I will have no part in fighting a substitute for you. Selecting a Second is the way of our anscestors who fought to the death". Naruto crossed his arms and turned slightly. "This is not a fight to the death".  
  
"Still, I chose a Second" Kiba said. Naruto rolled his eyes upwards, if the stupid fool wanted a Second why not let him have it?  
  
"Fine, choose your Second" Naruto growled. "Though mark my words, Kiba-san, if this fight becomes one to the death and your Second dies . . . You shall not live to see another day".Kiba grinned and turned slightly to look at Neji, who nodded. The Heir of the Hyuga Branch Family stepped forward. Naruto, unconsciously, took a step back. His mind was playing tricks on him, making him see Orochimaru rather then Neji.  
  
-- Easy, Kiji, it's that disrespectful Huyga Brat – Inari called.  
  
Naruto closed his eyes and took several deep mediating breaths. It was an exercise that his Uncle Aozora had taught to him. Naruto opened his eyes, feeling calmer already. Naruto knew that the Uzumaki style of fighting was no good with Neji. The Uzumaki Taijutsu, known to the family as Dance of the Fire Spin, which came in three stages. The Hyuga Family style was a lesser form compared to the Dance of the Fire Spin, but still could be countered.No, it would seem that he would have to depend upon his mother's art. Either the Tengoku-teki Kobushi or the Tengoku-teki Hoshi.  
  
Naruto settled into the stance of the first stage of the Tengoku-teki Kobushi (Celestial Fist). Neji, as predicted, moved into his family's art, The Gentle Fist. The two stood like statues, unwavering and strong. Sakura, confused by this, turned to Lee. But the Taijutsu Specialist expected his girlfriend's confusion. "They are both of ancient Houses" Lee explained. "If one moves first, the other shall win". In a blink of an eye, Neji and Naruto struck at each other. Neji made to punch Naruto's stomach but the smaller more agile boy dodged over head and placed a open palm thrust into Neji's back. The Hyuga went sprawling to the ground. Neji flipped up and moved at Naruto, who countered easily with a tiger-strike to Neji's face then a hand chop to his back. Naruto returned to the stance of the the Tengoku-teki Kobushi.  
  
"Unbelievable" Kiba said. Hinata had activated her Byugakan but it proved useless. Naruto's movements were faster then her Byugakan could track. The Hyuga Clan leader could see that Sasuke was having trouble with his Sharingan.  
  
"What is it, Sasuke?" Tenten inquired obiviously noting Sasuke's puzzled look.  
  
"Naruto some how is blocking my Sharingan" Sasuke replied to the Blade Specialist. "I can't copy and analyze his moves".  
  
Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, smiling slightly. "That is because it is impossible for you to copy my Clan's Art" Naruto commented. "You must be of the blood. Since you are not, then you can not copy nor track me". Naruto dodged upwards; he landed on Neji's shoulders in a perfect handstance. "I believe it was time I ended this match". Naruto pushed off Neji, flipping into the air. He made a strange and unfamiliar seal. "Tengoku moeru hi namida no Jutsu!" (Heavenly Burning Fire Teardrop Technique).  
  
Burning fires dropped from the sky and surrounded Neji, Naruto landed. He created another seal. "Hi kaiten no Jutsu! (Fire Spin Technique)" Naruto called. A the Fire wisps merged into a fire spin and knocked Neji to the ground. Naruto released the chakra, allowing it to dissipated into the air. "I believe that I am the victor?" He looked at the others, who merely nodded. Naruto smiled. He turned and bowed to the group. "Perhaps one day you will join me at my estates?'  
  
"Uh--- Okay" Shikamaru answered. Naruto bowed again and walked away, not noticing that Neji was standing up. Hinata looked at her cousin, watching him warily. The heir to the Hyuga Branch Family raised his hands and preformed a seal.  
  
"Katon: Housenka!" (Mythical Fire Flower)  
  
"Naruto! Watch Out!" Hinata yelled. The blonde turned and barely had time to raise up his arms to defend himself. "Naruto!!"  
  
Neji gave a smirk but an eruption of smoke caused him to falter. "A Clone?!" Ino said, in disbelief. "If Neji was fighting a clone then where is the real Naruto". The group watched as the smoke cleared, revealing Naruto standing there. But what struck them the most was his eyes. They had changed and stared at them as if they could see their souls. Shikamaru's eyes widened in disbelieve.  
  
"That's not possible" Shikamaru choked out. "The Silver eyes are legends". Everyone turned to the Shadow Ninja, who stared at the blonde. "The Silver Eyes, or Ginmegan, are more powerful then the Byugakan and the Sharingan".  
  
"Yes, and it is believe that the two had evolved from the bloodline" Naruto added. "Though they are significantly less powerful then the Ginmegan". Naruto blinked his Silver eyes. "This is the Bloodline of the Imahitotsu Family . . . We are the bearers of the Ginmegan".  
  
Naruto bowed and turned to leave but a whirlwind of leaves stopped him. Out of nowhere, Tsunade appeared. "Obasan!" Naruto said, shocked. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Coming to check on you, Little One" Tsunade replied. She rested a hand on the other blonde's shoulder. "Jiraiya knew of this little confrontation and told me." She looked disappointed at Neji and Kiba. "Come along, Naruto, there is much we need to discuss".  
  
"Yes, Obasan" Naruto replied. He made to leave with Tsunade but Sakura and Ino prevented them.  
  
"Naruto, why are you calling Godaime-sama 'Aunt'?" Sakura inquired.  
  
"You aren't related to her" Ino added. Naruto gave a small smile and looked up to Tsunade, who nodded.  
  
"I am related to her" Naruto replied. "She is the elder sister to my grandfather, Uzumaki Nagisa. Thus she is my Great-Aunt . . . I am the great- grandson of the Nidaime and only child of the Yondaime".  
  
"Come, Naruto" Tsunade said. Naruto nodded and grasped his aunt's hand and together, they disappeared into a whirwind of leaves. Sakura looked at the group.  
  
"Not only is Naruto a bearer of the Ginmegan . . . But he is also apart of the lineage of the Hokages!!" Shikamaru said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kiba demanded.  
  
"The Uzumaki Clan, origninally of Grass Country and Water Country, were the ones that constructed this Village" Shikamaru replied. "The First Hokage was Uzumaki Aokusa. He and his brother, Uzumaki Ryu, are the ones that created this village with members of their own small village in Grass. They were the first Hokages, the Shodaime and the Nidaime!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"But how could that be, Shikamaru?" Ino said. "None of the Hokages bear the last name of Uzumaki".  
  
"In public they didn't" Shikarmaru replied. "In private only the people closest to them knew their Last name was Uzumaki. When a Uzumaki entered the Academy, he or she would take their mother's last name until they had become Hokage. Once ready to become Hokage, they take the name of their strongest attack. In the case of the Yondaime, Kazama Arashi – Kaze no Arashi (Storm Winds)."  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter Four: A Guiding Little Spark

Disclaimer: I make no profit off this story. I just like the satisfaction of writing stories.  
  
Author Disclaimer: Chapter Four . . . I'm on a roll!  
  
Chapter Four: A Guiding Little Spark  
  
Naruto sat in the gardens of the Uzumaki Estates. With him sat his great- aunt, the sister of his grandfather and the current Hokage of Hidden Leaf, Tsunade. "Naruto, what caused that fight?" Tsunade inquired. Though her love for her grand-nephew ran deep since discovering his identity through Naruto's father's journals, she was still worried about who started the fight. As heir to two powerful Clans . . . well, let's just say that it would complicate matters.  
  
"Kiba knew that I was Jiraiya's Pupil and challenged me" Naruto replied, casually. Naruto shook his head, leaning against Inari, The faithful fox was laying behind the small blonde. "They did not know who I was until the beginning of the fight".  
  
"So it was Inuzuka who challenged and you accepted?" Tsunade replied. Naruto nodded, relieving his aunt of the burden. "That makes things better. You are after all Heir to not only the Imahitotsu Clan but to the Uzumaki Clan. Tell me, Naruto . . . What do you know of your father's Clan?"  
  
"We are of Grass and Water Origin" Naruto began. "Because of this unique Origin we are able to wield Water and Fire Jutsus easily because are Chakra Coils are designed for them. The Shodaime, Uzumaki Aokusa and his brother, Ryu, were the ones that founded the Village of the Hidden Leaf. I do know that I bear a unique bloodline that are tied to Fire Jutsus. That was all Ojiisan would teach me, besides the Family Taijutsu . . . The Dance of the Fire Spin."  
  
"Do you know the Three Stages?"  
  
"Yes" Naruto replied. "The First stage is the Circular Fire Star. . . After that is the Fire Pillar Twist and then the finally and most deadly one is the Fire Spin Dance". Tsunade nodded.  
  
"Do you know how we of the Uzumaki Clan pull off this Taijutsu while others who have tried it would fail?" Tsunade inquired. Naruto shook his head, this was something that his grandfather did not go over. Naruto had suspected that his grandfather knew that Tsunade was his great-aunt and did not indulge Naruto in the aspects of this side of his heritage. "Very well. The Dance of the Fire Spin . . Or the Odori no Hi Kaiten is a mixture of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. You are able to summon Fire Jutsus more easily when performing the Odori because of the fact that you are naturally drawing upon the Chakra used for Fire Jutsus. Because of our unique bloodline, we have stronger Chakra coils then many others that allows us to use Fire Jutsus."  
  
"Obasan, I have a question" Naruto said. "This has something to due with my position as Heir to both the Uzuamki and Imahitotsu Clans. I know that old Clans, such as the Hyuga or the Uchiha often chose the spouse of their Heir. What is the standing of the Uzumaki Clan upon this?"  
  
His blue-silver-violet eyes studied his aunt as she looked thoughtful. "What does your mother's relatives say on this matter?" Tsunade inquired.  
  
"The Elders of the Clan do not interfere with the Heir's chosing of a spouse" Naruto said. "It is believed within the Clan that there is a person out there that has a similar spirit to the a Clan member. And with that person you feel complete. Mind, Body and Soul. I guess that is why the Clan's motto is just that. Kokoro, Bodii, Kon".  
  
Tsunade nodded, smiling half-heartedly. "Truth is, Naruto" Tsunade began. "Though the Uzumaki is a powerful Clan, we are pretty much individuals. We as the individual pick out who we want as our spouse but because we are a clan, the chosen spouse must undergo a test to prove that they truly belong to that person".  
  
"Did Mama have to do that?" Naruto inquired.  
  
"I don't believe so" Tsunade replied. "I was too busy as a Sennin that I never knew much of my brother's child or his wife". Tsunade looked away, feeling hurt about that part of her life. It was after that she learned of Nagisa's and Arashi's death that she finally gave into the battling gambling addiction. She was so immersed in that side of her life, she never knew she had a grand-nephew.  
  
"Stop that, Obasan" Naruto said. "That part of my life is over. I have you now and I know you love me and that's all that really matters. The past is the past".  
  
"The past is who makes us who we are" Tsunade replied.  
  
"Yes, but if we let it dominate us then it can over-power us" Naruto said, solemnly, "and we find ourselves making the mistakes that we cannot rectify". Tsunade looked at Naruto, who was staring up at the multi-colored sky. Tsunade shifted herself so she was beside him.  
  
Her arm wrapped around his small frame. "When did you get so wise?" Tsunade inquired, quietly. Naruto looked up.  
  
"Maybe I was always like this" Naruto said. "But no one ever gave it any attention. Besides, I hide pretty well behind my mask". Tsunade nodded, leaning back against Inari. The two relatives stared up into the sky.  
  
A loud crashing and shouting could be heard from the usually quiet Umino Residence. It had become quite the common place since three years ago so the Neighbors hardly blinked an eye as a furious Umino Iruka stormed out of the small home and up the street. Iruka stalked the familiar path toward the Uzumaki Estates, knowing that Naruto would welcome him into his home. And too right he was. When he arrived at the Estates door, one look at his face and Naruto ushered him inside toward the dining room. The tired Chunnin sat at the table opposite of Tsunade and to the right of Naruto. "Another one, Iruka?" Tsunade inquired.  
  
"Unfortunately" Iruka murmured, softly. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade, curiously but one glare from his former teammate, made the Hermit Sennin look the other way. Naruto paid no mind to the conversation between his adopted big brother and great-aunt. He handed Iruka a plate of dinner and sat down himself. The rest of dinner was silent except for the occasional 'More please . . . Thank you'.  
  
Naruto and Iruka sat in the family room, playing a gave of Shogi. The latter was winning while the former was attending to save his remaining pieces. "Aniki? What is it between you and Kakashi-san?" Naruto questioned, studying the board. Iruka looked at the blonde, who now looked at the dark- haired Chunnin. "There is obiviously something between you two. I have noticed when I was still apart of Kakashi-san's team".  
  
Iruka leaned back and looked out of the opened down where he saw Tsunade in the garden and Jiraiya sitting on the deck. "Truthfully?" Iruka countered. "I really don't know".  
  
"You do not know?"  
  
"We were once, I guess, Lovers" Iruka replied. "We were friends at first, I was actually an assignment for Kakashi and his gennin team. We met and began friends instantly, no surprise. But as we grew older, our feelings for each other changed and we fell in love".  
  
"So, why is it so different? Do you not still love each other?" Naruto inquired.  
  
"I don't believe so" Iruka replied. "Not since two years ago, a year after you left with Jiraiya that time. Kakashi had changed after coming back a mission that he didn't want to discuss. I tried to get Kakashi to open up and talk about what he felt but he never did and whenever I tried to bring you up in conversation, everything hits rock bottom. All we ever do is fight".  
  
"You never did tell me about Kakashi-san any further then he lost the spark that may Life enjoyable" Naruto stated.  
  
"Shortly after Team Seven was promoted to Chunnin rank" Iruka began, "Kakashi gave up begin a Jonin Instructor and became what he use to be. An Anbu . . . Recently he was promoted to Captain. Where he use to be carefree and full of life, he now cold and distant. I can't break through, I don't understand what happened".  
  
"Did he go on any missions?" Naruto questioned. "Any missions that he feels the need to keep to himself and away from you, maybe he believes he is trying to protect you".  
  
"From What?" Iruka inquired. "I've seen as much as he has, even though I am a Chunnin."  
  
"Maybe he has seen something you have not" Naruto replied. "I believe I win, Aniki". Iruka looked at the board and groaned. "Another game?"  
  
"No . . . What makes you think he has seen something that I haven't?"  
  
"Kakashi-san is a ninja prodigy, even more so then Uchiha Itachi" Naruto replied. "There has to be some trauma in his life that causes him to hid behind the mask, real or psychologically". Naruto's explanation did help ease some things in Iruka's mind but somethings still bothered him. Kakashi really changed after a mission to Grass Country, he came back cold and distant. "Aniki, will you be staying the night?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so" Iruka said. "It would be best that Kakashi and I stay apart for a while". Naruto nodded, understanding.  
  
"Very well, there is already a room prepared" Naruto said. "Obasan took the liberty of preparing one earlier. It's is the guest quarters near my quarters". Iruka nodded, that was always the one that Tsunade prepared for him. The dark-haired Chunnin stood, he gave Naruto a gentle smile and left the room. Naruto waited for a few minutes before disappearing in a poof.  
  
Hatake Kakashi sat on the head of the Fourth Hokage's carving. He was in deep thought, very deep thought. He was replaying the fight that he and Iruka had, he was trying to see where he had gone wrong. It started out normally, Iruka talking about his day at the academy and he about his work. He left out the gory parts just for Iruka's sake. Where had it all gone wrong?  
  
"I thought I would find you here, Kakashi-san" came a quiet voice. Kakashi looked up to see whom he now knew as Naruto. The Blonde moved to Kakashi's side and sat down. Kakashi took the time to look over his former student. The boy's blonde hair was currently tied into a ponytail and he wore clothes from Hidden Air. He wore shoes upon his feet instead of the usual sandals. Naruto looked at his former sensei, truly noticing how much he had changed from the man that he used to know so well three years ago.  
  
"What do you want?" Kakashi inquired, tiredly. He didn't want Naruto lecturing him about Iruka and how much a pervert he was.  
  
"To talk" Naruto replied. He looked up at the sky, watching the twinkling stars that shone down on them. "Everything is so different, people and places. Did something happen when I was gone?"  
  
"No" Kakashi answered. Naruto raised an eyebrow but said nothing except stand. Kakashi watched blonde moved to the carving's face. He watched as Naruto gazed over the edge, staring intently at the village.  
  
"Ne, Kakashi-san . . . You know what in Grass, two years ago" Naruto stated. "I discovered that Anbu squad had a mission there. Is that why you changed?" Naruto looked back at the silver haired Jonin, who stared at him shocked. "I take that as a yes. But why?"  
  
Naruto walked over and knelt before his former teacher. Before Naruto could do anything, he drawn up against Kakashi, as the Jonin hugged the blonde tight his chest. Kakashi buried his face in the blonde's hair. Naruto hugged the Jonin back. "I lost you three years ago, but I knew that it was better if Jiraiya trained you. He could teach you all about your Father and mother" Kakashi said. "Then the incident in Grass, I knew that I truly lost you". Kakashi pulled back and gazed at Naruto, who blinked innocently back. "I suppose Iruka told you that I lost a certain spark for life? Well, that spark was you".  
  
"But Kakashi-san, I have not changed that much" Naruto replied, smiling. "In fact, I believe I have become who I am suppose to be". Naruto pulled away Kakashi's mask and Hitai-ate and stared at the usually hidden face of his former sensei. "Now, why do you not become who you are suppose to be? The person that Aniki fell in love with and the sensei that I use to know". Kakashi gave his former student a smile, causing Naruto to smile back.  
  
"I think I just needed a certain little spark to come back into my life" Kakashi said. "You always made life more enjoyable". He hugged Naruto to him again, this time Naruto hugging back. "It's good to have you home, Naruto".  
  
"It's good to be home, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto replied.  
  
The stars twinkled above them, happily. But they knew that danger and misfortune would soon befall the peaceful village of Hidden Leaf. An evil was rising in the West and had its sights set upon the young Ninja of two Worlds.  
  
TBC. 


	5. Chapter Five: Secrets and Letters

Disclaimer: Anything you do not recognize, belongs to me – Remmie Lupin- Black.  
  
Author's Disclaimer: Okay, first off, I like to apologize to those out there that do not like Yaoi. Because there is a small bit in it – Kakashi and Iruka are together, that is the only type of Yaoi, I will allow in the story. As for pairing with Naruto, he is with a girl . . . Not someone from Hidden Leaf, I've seen to many of those. So I gave him someone different. Anyway, I hope you all like it. Thanks.  
  
Chapter Five: Secrets and Letters  
  
Images moved faster and faster before before Naruto, only allowing him to pick out certain images. Hidden Air destroyed and burned, managled bodies of the villagers and shinobi. Three Symbols appeared out of all the confusion, each glowing brightly with different colors. Two of the symbols Naruto recognized; the white spiral upon a blue and red yin-yang background was the symbol of the Uzumaki family. The eight-pointed star with the kanji of Heaven was the symbol of the Imhitotsu family. The last symbol puzzled Naruto. He had never seen this symbol expect on the arms of members of the Anbu Squad. The only difference was that it was a obsidian color instead of the smoky grey.  
  
"Eh?" Naruto said. He whirled around, his family robes flying around him. He gazed up at a stormy sky. The scenery turned around and Naruto found himself standing the middle of a destroyed section of Hidden Leaf. "What?"  
  
"How do like this, My little Fox?" came a hiss. Naruto whirled around and found himself staring up into Orochimaru's snake-like eyes. The Snake Sennin smiled at him, a pale hand touched Naruto's face, then moved to comb through Naruto's silver-blonde hair. "This is your future. No one to protect you . . . It was will consume you, eat away at you". Orochimaru moved away the collar and stared at the ugly black symbol on the crook of Naruto's neck and shoulder. "My lovely Fuu no Yami (Seal of Darkness)". Naruto shoved away from him, turning and running away from the S-class criminal. "you can't run, I will find you . . . And not even your Families can protect you. Fuu no Yami--- houshutsu! (Seal of Darkness – Release)".  
  
Naruto screamed in pain, clutching at the seal. "NO!!!!"  
  
  
  
Naruto bolted up in his bed, grasping the veiled seal. He breathed heavily as tiny beads of sweat slid down his face. Naruto threw back the covers and exited him room. His hand rested on the unknown seal as he made his way quickly and quietly through the halls of his home. He reached a room, he reached forward and threw open the doors and gazed in at the ever flickering fire that lay within the room. Naruto moved and closed the door. He made his way quickly to the fire and knelt, he bowed his head against the floor before sitting up. His silver-blonde hair spilling over his shoulder and partway down the middle of his back. His blue-silver-violet eyes were fixated on the fire; there was another secret that Uzumaki Ryu had kept hidden from everyone including his children. The Nidaime had able to foresee the future through the flames of fire. And it would appear that this gift had been passed down the lines to Naruto, whose Ginmegan had made it far stronger.  
  
Naruto's hands quickly moved through a series of seals before settling on the Tiger. The Fire flared under Naruto's Chakra and flickered brightly. "Show me what is to come" Naruto commanded. He stared into the fire and images of the future passed through the flames, more slowly then Naruto's dream-vision. Had Naruto not been so disturbed by the hauntings of his dream-vision, he would have noticed another presense in the room. Silently, the figure moved out of shadows, a silver Katana glinting in the firelight.  
  
It was raised.  
  
Iruka bolted up in bed, gazing around his bedroom; his chest heaved up and down from the terrifying dream. At his side, Kakashi murmured and rolled over, that drew a gentle smile from Iruka. The Silver-haired Jonin appeared that night, carrying a sleeping Naruto to the Estates. Tsunade and Jiraiya had quickly taken Naruto and left the two to solve out their differences. That was very tiring. A blush rose on Iruka's face just thinking about it.  
  
Suddenly, his heart a gave a sudden lurch. He, quietly, rose from bed not wanting to trouble Kakashi with this. Iruka left the room, but not before throwing a smile over his shoulder at the silver-haired man sleeping in the bed. Iruka walked the hallways of Uzumaki Estate wondering what was this feeling lurking in his chest. He passed by a room that Tsunade would let no one enter. He stopped dead hearing the sounds of a battle being engaged inside. Without thinking, Iruka threw open the doors and gapped at the two dark figures dueling it out. From the corner of his eye, Iruka spotted an unconscious Naruto. Blood spilled from a wound upon his shoulder; blood seeped from the wound, dying the white cloth and floor crimson. Iruka, without no thought for his own safety, ran toward the youth. He dropped to his knees and gathered the blonde into his arms and gazed at the two figures. He couldn't tell if they were assassins or not. "Naruto . . . Naruto" Iruka said. The younger Shinobi's eyes opened and gazed upwards into Iruka's relieved face.  
  
"Aniki!" Naruto said, shoving the brunette out of the way. The silver Katana sliced through the other dark figure as he appeared before Naruto; it penetrated into his abdomen. The figure staggered but managed to return to favor his opponent, only to his throat. The other died instanteously, the other dark figure fell into Naruto's open arms. "Why?" Naruto choked out.  
  
"I --- was born --- to protect you --- Naruto-Oujisama" the figure coughed out, blood trickling down his chin. Naruto looked at Iruka, who looked equally stunned.  
  
"Naruto, place him down" Iruka ordered. The blonde obeyed and set the figure down as gently as possible. Iruka moved up to the other figure's side and examined the wound as gently as possible. "I don't think he's going to survive, Naruto".  
  
Naruto looked down at the figure that protected him. The figure gave a kind smile and coughed harshly. Naruto closed his eyes and quickly created a seal.  
  
"Tengoku namida chiyu no Jutsu (Heavenly Teardrop Healing Technique)" Naruto murmured. A white glow eminated from Naruto's hands before dropping into the wound much like tear-drops. Iruka watched, amazed, as the wound began to fuse together and heal. Naruto slipped sideways only to have the figure catch him, exhausted blue-violet-silver eyes looked up at the figure; Naruto smiled a little.  
  
That morning was when Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi discovered what had happened the night previous. Naruto was sitting at the table, his arm resting in a sling, eating the breakfast that Iruka had prepared. Sitting at his sides were Inari and a strange figure dressed in black. The figure, a male of twenty, paid no mind to the newcomers to the room. His long black hair was tied back into a ponytail while his strange crystal blue eyes scanned the room. "Ohayo gozaimasu" Naruto greeted, smiling.  
  
"Naruto, who is that?" Tsunade inquired.  
  
"Konnicha wa, Mei Kage-watashi"said the figure. "It's a pleasure to met you, Tsunade-hime". Kage dipped his head in acknowledgement of the woman and turned away to face his breakfast once again.  
  
Tsunade sat at the table beside Naruto, who pushed a scroll in her direction. "This arrived for you, Obasan" Naruto said. "It's from the Kazekage". Tsunade couldn't help but noticed a pale blush on Naruto's cheeks as he turned back to his own letter-scroll.  
  
"And who, my darling nephew, is that from?" Tsunade said, looking over Naruto's shoulder. "Temari . . . The Kazekage's daughter?"  
  
"Eh . . . Obasan!" Naruto said, snatching the letter away, blushing red. Tsunade looked to Jiraiya, curiously. But the Toad hermit shrugged and dug into his own breakfast. "Temari is a friend, Obasan".  
  
"A very close friend, it would seem" Tsunade said, grinning. Naruto sputtered and blushed a deeper red. Iruka had interrupted Tsunade's further tormenting by placing her breakfast in front of her and then in front of Kakashi. Naruto finished his breakfast and left the room with Inari and Kage tailing him. "Alright, what is with that Mei Kage?"  
  
"Apparently he's a bodyguard for Naruto" Iruka said, sitting himself and began to eating his own breakfast. "Another of Naruto's relatives wanted to have him protected and Kage-San is the best of them".  
  
Naruto sat in the gardens with Kage and Inari not far from him. The Silver fox was sunning himself and was actually only a few feet away from his Kiji. The Fox was quite furious at himself when he came to learn of Naruto's injury. Kage was sitting on a nearby bench, studying his surroundings. Naruto to his letter-scroll, he opened it.  
  
'Dear Naruto,  
  
How are you? Fine, I hope. I'm glad that you have returned to Hidden Leaf and am surprised to discover the truth. Well, not really surprised; I was thought that you could be a relative of the Hokage, just not the son or great-grandson or grand-nephew to the Hokage. Anyway, I'm babbling.  
  
Life in Sand is dull without you around. Guess, what? The three of us, along with Otousan, will becoming to Hidden Leaf for the Jonin Exams, next week. That's why there was a letter-scroll from Otousan for your aunt. Gaara's really looking forward to seeing you again, as am I. What you did for us, was a good thing, Naruto. And for that, we are eternally grateful. I have to go, I have to make the preparations for the trip. Til then.  
  
Love always,  
  
Temari.'  
  
Naruto smiled a little as Temari appeared in the forefront of his mind. The kunoichi of Sand had always been lurking the corner of his mind since what had happened at Sand. Naruto's mind flew back to that period of time, it was only a few months after he had left Leaf. . . .  
  
Naruto walked behind Jiraiya as they walked the beaten roads of Hidden Sand Village. The Shinobi had been traveling for months non-stop; Naruto lagged behind his teacher, not really caring about anything. He studying the sand under his feet and would continue to have done so if Jiraiya had not stopped and sent the small Blonde crashing into him. Naruto fell backwards on to the sand. "Oi! Why'd you stop?" Naruto demanded, standing up and peering around his teacher. There in the middle of the road stood Gaara. Naruto looked somewhat annoyed but moved passed his teacher and continued to walk down the road, despite Jiraiya's grabs for him. Naruto turned and looked at his teacher. "What's the sense in stopping?" Naruto inquired, looking over his shoulder. "Can't do much even if he wants us dead, ne?"  
  
Jiraiya blinked at his student, then abruptly grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up. Now, he had to deal with a Suicidal Naruto, this was wonderful. Gaara looked at the two. "Otousan has been expecting you" Gaara said, emotionless. "Come". With that the auburn haired Sand ninja began to walk away, Jiraiya folloed behind him, Naruto still dangling under his arm.  
  
The trip to the Hidden Sand Village was quite short and before long, Jiraiya and Naruto were presented to the Kazekage. Jiraiya conversed with the leader of the Sand Village, while Naruto stared out the nearby window, lost in his own thoughts. Naruto jumped when Jiraiya touched his shoulder. "Why don't you go outside?" Jiraiya replied, Naruto shrugged and left. His hands stuffed into his pockets and shoulders hunched.  
  
He walked the dusty streets of the village, looking aimlessly at the vendors. He stopped at the presense of a familiar Ki. He turned and saw Temari standing not far away at a Vendor. The two stared at each other for some time before Naruto moved and began to walk away, that was until a hand caught his sleeve. Naruto looked behind him and saw Temari there. She had realized what she done and blush crimson. "A-a-aren't you going to say hello?" Temari stammered.  
  
"Hello" Naruto replied, before looking away. Temari raised an eyebrow, wondering where the once lud and cheerful ninja had gone. She grasped his hand and dragged him with her. "T-Temari?"  
  
"You're coming shopping with me!" Temari said. Naruto said nothing as the elder girl dragged him off.  
  
Sometime later, Temari and Naruto found themselves sitting in the cool shade of a building. "So how come you're out traveling with that Pervert?" Temari questioned, taking a bite of her fruit. Naruto shrugged and looked at his own fruit. "Keeping things locked inside, isn't a good thing".  
  
"Guess you could say that everything finally caught up with me" Naruto said, quietly. "Being a demon, I mean".  
  
"I thought you didn't acknowledge the fact that you were one" Temari said. "At least that was the belief you held when you fought against Gaara all those years ago."  
  
"It was only two years ago, Temari" Naruto smiled, "What are you trying to say that we're old now?" Temari blushed a crimson and made to swipe at him but he dodged it, laughing. "You know you're pretty cute when you blush".  
  
"Eh?!" Temari said. Naruto gave her a smile.  
  
"So how are Gaara and Kankurou?" Naruto inquired taking his spot at her side, once again. Temari shrugged, indifferently.  
  
"Gaara's Gaara" Temari replied. "I think his past will not allow him to change. Kankurou is different only because he's seeing a Kunoichi named Hasu. Big surprise when we found out".  
  
"Yeah, you really can't picture Kankurou with someone other then that Puppet, Karasu" Naruto said. Temari giggled, causing Naruto to smile, slightly. Temari noticed that the boy hid his smiles, she frowned.  
  
"Naruto . . . Do you, um, have anyone?" Temari inquired. Naruto looked to the girl, not understanding. "What I mean is . . . Is there someone that, ah, you like?"  
  
Naruto shook his head and looked at the sand. "Not many people want to be associated with a demon, Temari" Naruto told the Blonde haired girl. But that didn't deter the sixteen year old girl.  
  
"Can I . . . Be that someone?"  
  
"What?!" Naruto said, shocked at Temari's question. He looked at the older girl, a felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks. He wouldn't deny it to anyone but he always thought that Temari was always cute and special. He gulped as Temari moved closer to him.  
  
"Oi, Runt!" came an intruding voice. Naruto looked behind him to see Kankurou with two silver-haired girls. One he presumed to be Kankurou's lady love, Hasu. The other must be Hasu's sister. "What are you doing to my sister?" Naruto was about to answer when Temari's fan struck Kankurou in the head.  
  
"He wasn't doing anything, you idiot" Temari growled. Her arms wrapped around Naruto's arm as she glared at Hasu's sister. "And he's mine, Yuri". The other silver-haired girl smiled.  
  
"Can't he make that decision for himself, Temari-Kijo?" questioned the girl. "Konnicha wa, SandoYuri-watashi". The girl bowed.  
  
"Ano . . . Uzumaki Naruto-watashi" Naruto replied. He noticed Temari's scowling features as Yuri took Naruto's other arm and giggled at the blonde. Naruto gave a helpless look to Kankurou, who just shrugged.  
  
"Yuri. Release Uzumaki" came a cold voice. The group turned to see Gaara standing there. Obediently, Yuri released Naruto's arm while Temari stuck her tongue out at the other girl. "Uuzmaki, we must speak".  
  
"Ah . . . sure" Naruto said. He managed to get his arm from of Temari's grasp but not before pressing a kiss to the other blonde's cheek. Temari blushed but smile superiorly over Yuri, who scowled. Naruto left with Gaara.  
  
The two Shinobi stood several meters from each other. "What's up?" Naruto questioned. Gaara looked at the blonde haired shinobi before turning toward the sky.  
  
"Have you noticed anything different, lately?" Gaara inquired. "About your demon, I mean?" Naruto shook his head and wrapped his arms around his stomach, looking off into the sunset. Gaara nodded and returned to looking at the sky.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"It feels different" Gaara replied. "I can no longer control the Sand as I once did and I find my what little sleep I do get are filled with scenes of murder that I did not commit". Naruto looked, sharply, at Gaara. He had often witness the tragic event that had claimed many of the lives of the Leaf Shinobi as well as the lives of his parents. "I feel as if I loosing control".  
  
"But that can't be!" Naruto said. "You're Seal was reinforced, remember. By our Hokage and the Kazekage".  
  
"I know that!" Gaara snapped, glaring at the other boy fiercely. So fiercely that Naruto took a step back. Gaara closed his eyes and attempted to calm the feelings burning inside of him. "I have not spoken to my siblings or father about this. I thought that it was nothing. I guess I was wrong".  
  
"Gaara, you've got to tell somebody" Naruto said. "Shukaku could. . . ." Naruto stopped as Gaara grabbed Naruto by the throat and squeezed tight. Eyes, no longer green, stared at him with hunger and rage. "Shukaku". Naruto lashed out and kicked Gaara away. He collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily. "Gaara, wake up! You gotta reinforce your control!"  
  
"Stupid human, the boy's gone" Shukaku laughed. "I regin control of this body, now". Naruto backed away; he looked toward the village, where he saw vast amounts of Shinobi and Kunoichi gathering. "Pitiful. I'll destroy this village just like I had planned". Naruto moved in between the two.  
  
"Over my dead body, Shukaku" Naruto growled. He pulled out two kunai and glared at the corrupted spirit. His blue eyes pentrating the spirit's very core, he closed his eyes and looked over his shoulder. "Forgive me, Gaara". Naruto hurled himself at Shukaku at startling speeds, he pushed one of his kunai through Gaara's heart and the other was used to slit Gaara's throat. Naruto watched as the body fell the ground, motionless. Naruto knelt and gathered Gaara into his arms, reached in with his hand to close Gaara's green eyes. He noticed figures running towards them. It was Temari, Kankurou, the Kazekage and Jiraiya. Naruto looked at the body in his arms and closed his eyes, tears slidding down his cheeks. Without thinking, Naruto created a one handed seal, whispering. "Tengoku Fushicho Hi: Shinsei! (Heavenly Pheonix Fire: Rebirth)". Naruto felt something emit from his back; he would be later told that Wings of Fire were what emitted from his back and had encased Gaara and Naruto. A blinding flash of light blocked everything out.  
  
When Naruto next awoke, he was greeted by Temari's blue eyes and concerned face. "Naruto, you're awake" Temari gasped, excitedly. She leaned forward and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Otousan . . . Jiraiya-san, he's awake! Naruto's awake!" The door opened to reveal the Kazekage and Jiraiya along with Kankurou. Jiraiya walked over to his student and ruffled the boy's hair.  
  
"You had us worried, Brat" Jiraiya said. "You've been out of it nearly a week".  
  
"Gaara, is he-------" Naruto trailed off.  
  
"What ever you did, Naruto" Temari said, "you gave Gaara a new life. A life without Shukaku". Temari looked over to the crib where a one-year- old Gaara stood, watching. He smiled and clapped his hands. "And for that, you have the eternal gratitude of our family". Naruto smiled and grasped her hand.  
  
"Happy to be of service".  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter Six: Happenings in Leaf

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters if you want 'em.

Author Disclaimer: Sorry about the Lateness of this chapter. Mega Mental Block . . . Couldn't write. Hope you like!

Chapter Six: Happenings in Leaf

A hand upon his shoulder jolted Naruto back into the present. He gazed up at Iruka, who stood smiling at his side. "Mind if I join you, Ototo?" Iruka asked, gesturing to the spot at Naruto's side. Blonde locks shook, Iruka made himself comfortable beside the younger shinobi. "So . . . You and the Kazekage's daughter, eh?"

Naruto nodded, shyly. "Temari is not at all like she pretended at the Chunnin exams" Naruto said, smiling. "I love her a lot". Iruka nodded, smiling slightly.

"So, no you and Hinata?"

"Huh?" Naruto said, confused. "Why would I be interested in Hinata-Sama? She and I are friends". Iruka couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's never-ending obliviousness. It added to his innocence, that Iruka loved so much; he wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Well, I got class today" Iruka said, standing. "And Kakashi has to deal with becoming a Jonin Instructor again". Naruto laughed, remembering all the hard times Kakashi had gotten when he was his pupil. "I'll see you later today". Iruka pressed a kiss to Naruto's head and left the gardens.

"Oujisama?" came Kage's quiet voice. Naruto looked up at the strange Nin, who was now knelt at his side. "May we speak?"

"Is something wrong, Kage-San?" Naruto inquired. Kage looked around, as if making sure that the garden was really safe to speak of what he had to say. "Do not worry. Only Blood Kin to my aunt and I are allowed to entered the grounds. Which might explain how you entered . . . Are you related to me, Kage-san?"

"Yes, Oujisama" Kage replied, nodding his head. "We are cousins. Your father's mother was of My Clan".

"What?" Naruto inquired, shocked. Kage lifted up his left arm and pulled up the sleeve, bearing to Naruto the mark that was seen in his dream-vision. "Not possible."

"The Mei Clan are Masters of the Shadows . . . Masters of Darkness" Kage started to explain. "If a member of the clan is married outside the family, it is common that the person takes their spouse's name but teach his children the ways of the family. That is how the Branch family was born".

"The Nara Clan!" Naruto exclaimed. "They can manipulate their shadows!" Kage nodded.

"But your grandmother was heir" Kage replied. "She was my Father's youngest cousin and only child to your great-grandmother, Kurai. Nisshoku-Sama married Uzumaki Nagisa with out the consent of Ouhisama and thus banished from the Clan".

"Understandable. What does my Sousobo want?" Naruto reasoned

"Kurai-Ouhisama wants to right the wrongs that were done in the past" Kage replied. "She has always known of your presence and now had decided that you shall be named Heir". Naruto frowned, clearly upset at this recent news. He had a relative that had always known who he truly was, then why didn't she ever come and take him away from the lonely exist that he had called a life? Naruto voiced this question to Kage, who smiled sadly. "To be of the Mei Clan is to have a lonely exists . . . We are the ultimate assassins. We have no Village that we are apart of, we acknowledge only the ruler of our clan".

Kage looked up at the sky; his dark eyes watching the sky pass by. "Kurai-Ouhisama had hoped to give you something more then that life. Since the day we are born, Mei Clan members are trained in the darker aspects of being a Shinobi. She did not want you to experience that until she knew you were ready". Kage looked at the blonde, who studied him. "Kurai-Ouhisama loves you very much and so does many others".

"But some do not" Naruto said, quietly. "The assassin last night proved that".

"WHAT?!" came a voice. Naruto and Kage turned to see Tsunade standing there, her hands clenched into fists. Her blue eyes narrowed in rage; even with out his Ginmegan, Naruto could feel the spike in his aunt's usually indifferent Chakra. Tsunade whirled around and stalked away, leaving a shocked Naruto and a bewildered Kage behind.

-- Oi, Kiji, you better go stop your Aunt . . . Before she does something stupid -- .

Naruto was up and running, his uninjured grasped Tsunade's hand and pulled her to a stop. "Obasan, no!" Naruto said. Tsunade looked at her nephew, but all she saw was an injured little boy that she was supposed to be protecting. Anger flooded her veins, she made to storm off when Naruto shouted on the top of his lungs. "SENSEI!!"

Jiraiya and Kakashi came running, weapons drawn. They were ready to pulverize any threat that dare harmed their blonde-haired student. Naruto looked up at his aunt, smiling an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Obasan". Naruto, with lightening quick reflexes, jabbed his aunt in a section of her neck. Tsunade fell backwards into Jiraiya's arms, unconscious.

"Forgive me, Oujisama" Kage spoke. "I would not have spoken if I had known your aunt was there". Naruto shook his head, giving the Shadow Nin a smile.

"I would not worry about it, Kage-san" Naruto replied. "Obasan would have found out anyway. If not from you or I then from another source". He sighed and shook his head. "Better bring her inside, Sensei". Jiraiya nodded and hoisted the unconscious Tsunade into his arms. He entered the house, a slight blush on his cheeks. Naruto couldn't help but smile. "Sorry about startling you, Kakashi-sensei".

"No biggie" Kakashi replied. He scratched his head, looking a little uneasy at Kage. "So what's this about another bloodline?" Naruto looked up at the dark haired Shinobi.

In another place at that same time, all of the former Rookiee Nine were sitting in what used to be the meeting place of Team Seven. "So . . . Shikamaru, what are these Ginmegan?" Sakura inquired. She and Hinata were sitting under the tree which the Jonin was perched in with Sasuke and Kiba. Shikarmaru's wife, Ino, was sitting with Lee, Tenten and Neji across from Sakura and Hinata. "You mentioned it the other day".

"Ginmegan are known as the Silver Eyes" Shikamaru started. "Think of them like this. They have the Copying abilities of the Sharingan – The Mirror Wheel Eyes and the Seeing abilities of the Byugakan – The White Eyes. Little, if anything, is known of this rare bloodline". Shikamaru looked down at the pink-haired Kunoichi. "But what is known is that Sharingan and the Byugakan bloodlines have evolved from that bloodline".

"But Naruto said, yesterday, that his family . . . The Imahitotsu Clan were the bearers of the Ginmegan" Hinata said. "But there is no clan in Fire Country called Imahitotsu".

"Perhaps they are not of Fire Country" Lee answered. "Shikamaru said yesterday that Naruto was of the Hokage Lineage and the Uzumaki Clan was of Grass and Water, Which is Naruto's paternal family. What's to say that Naruto's maternal family isn't of another country?"

"That is possible" Ino said. "But what Country?" She looked at her friends and husband. "For all me know, the Imahitotsu Clan could be of Fire Country".

"Dobe said that his family was of Hidden Air, where ever that is" Sasuke said.

"You can hardly call him that, Uchiha" Shikamaru said, referring to the Dobe remark. "Afterall, he did beat Hyuga over there. And he does possess the Ginmegan . . . so really, we're sort of the Dobes compared to him".

"I resent that, Shika" Ino huffed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lee said, hopping up and grinning like a young child. Sakura couldn't even speak as she was hoisted up over her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Lee!" Tenten shouted as the Taijutsu specialist made to dash off. Lee turned to look at his former teammate, curiously. "Do you even know where the Uzumaki Estates are?"

"Ah ---- No" Lee said. He set Sakura down, who gave a breath of relief at Tenten's fast thinking.

"But I do!" came a sing-song voice. The former Rookiee Nine looked in the direction of the voice to see Kakashi standing there. "Yo!"

"You know where the Estates are?" Tenten said in disbelief. Kakashi nodded, pulling out his ever present 'Come Come Paradise'. "And how pray tell do you know that?"

"Tenten, the Fourth was Kakashi-sensei's Jonin Instructor" Sakura said. "Kakashi-sensei can you show us the way?" Kakashi's only visible eye curled up, happily and he giggled. The entire group sweatdrop and fell to the ground.

Naruto was less then a little shocked when he was greeted by all of the former Rookiee Nine. He blinked at them, cutely, not really sure at what to do. "Yo!" came Kakashi's greeting as he walked into the main house. Naruto watched as the nine followed Kakashi in. "So, Naruto . . . What's for lunch?"

"Lunch?" echoed the blonde. "Is it lunch time already? Sensei, what time is it?" Jiraiya poked his head out of the main room.

"A little pass twelve, why?" Jiraiya inquired.

"WHAT?!" Naruto said. He rushed off toward the kitchen, Inari striding behind. "Make yourselves comfortable in the dining room! Lunch will be a few moments". Kakashi waved the group into the nearest room. There was a large table sitting in the middle of the rather elegant dining room. Tsunade was already sitting at the table, a bunch of reports were laid out in front of her.

"Good day, Hokage-sama" Sakura greeted the fifth Hokage. Tsunade merely raised her hand and continued to read the reports. Each Chunnin took a seat and waited patiently. Kakashi opened his book only to have it snatched away from him by Naruto.

"Really, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said "you really shouldn't read such filthy material. It will rot your brain".

"Naruto, nobody will be able to curve Kakashi-sensei's perverted habits" Sakura said. "We're doomed to see him always reading that book". Naruto gave her a smile, a rather devious one. One that clearly reminded her of the old teammate of hers that enjoyed pranks.

"I was able to rehabilitate Jiraiya-sensei" Naruto said. "With some help from my grandmother". He gave a look over in Tsunade's direction, laughing softly. He turned and head away.

"Didn't any one else think it was creepy that Naruto was able to just appear like that?" Kiba said, from Hinata's side.

"All Clan estates have secret passage ways" Neji replied, glaring at the heir of the Inuzuka Clan. "Or does your Clan not have that". Before Kiba could snarl a reply, Neji was hit in the back of the head by Naruto. The Hyuga Branch heir glared at the Heir of the Hokages.

"I would not do that if I was you, Hyuga-sama" came a quiet and cold voice. Everyone turned to see Kage standing behind Naruto in the shadows. His crystal blue eyes darkened with fury. Neji glared at the newcomer, Kage's hand slipped to the Katana at his back.

"Kage, Stop!" Naruto ordered. "Neji-san, Sit down and Shut up!" Surprisingly, both Nins obeyed. He nodded and hurried away again. Kakashi couldn't help be amused at the baffling looks on the Chunnins' faces. His hand slipped toward the book that was lying on the table, only to be greeted with a pan to the head. "Do Not Touch That Book, Hatake Kakashi!"

Kakashi grasped his head, whimpering in pain. "It's your own fault, you know" Jiraiya's voice resounded to the side. The Frog Hermit entered the dining room and sat at Tsunade's side. The Hokage paying no attention to her former teammate. "You should have listened to him in the first place".

"Obasan! Put away that Work!" Tsunade, quickly, gathered her reports and laid them neatly at her side. "Thank you!" Naruto appeared once again out of nowhere with several clones. Plates were placed in front of each person at the table. "Hope you like it! It's my grandmother's specialty". Everyone looked at the plate; Jiraiya was already eating it as was Naruto and Kage. Slowly, the group began to eat.

"Oh Wow!" Sakura said. "Naruto this is delicious!"

"Thank you, Sakura-San" Naruto said, smiling. "It's quite the popular dish in my grandparents' village". Naruto made to say more when he suddenly dropped his chopsticks and grasped his veiled mark.

"Naruto?" came the questioning voices. Naruto jerked away and stumbled backwards. He felt the air around him grow colder; his breaths were coming out in quick and raspy breath. His heart pounded hard and wildly in his chest. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Naruto, talk to us!"

Naruto staggered away from the group and rushed toward his great-grandfather's Fire Room. "Naruto!" Tsunade shouted as she turned the corner and witness her nephew entered the room that had always been forbidden to her as a child. The group entered and saw Naruto sitting in front of the fire, mesmerized. A jolt entered Tsunade as she once remembered something from her childhood. She and her brother, Nagisa, had been spying on their father after he had acted funny at supper. He had come to this room just as Naruto had done and was acting just as Naruto was acting. What was going on?

Suddenly, Naruto jolted free and fell backwards into the waiting arms of Kage. His chest rose and fell lightly, his eyes glazed and unseeing. "Hokage-sama, what is going on?" Ino dared questioned.

"I don't know" Tsunade said.

"He is seeing, Hime-sama" Kage answered, quietly. This caused Tsunade to raise an eyebrow. "Just as your father had done before him".

"What do you mean by seeing, Kage?" Jiraiya questioned.

"He sees everything" Kage replied, cryptically. Jiraiya threw his hands up in the air and groaned. Kage turned to his young master, watching him carefully. Then he looked up at the door. "He should be coming".

"He?"

"Naruto?!" came a questioning shout. Everyone turned to see Iruka standing in the door way. Kakashi raised a surprised eyebrow at the sight of his lover. "What happened? Ototo, talk to me?" Iruka was at Naruto's side, gathering the smaller Shinobi into his arms. Blank eyes looked up at the two.

"Child of Two Worlds . . . Child of Earth . . . . Daughter of Winds" Naruto began in a monotonous voice. His voice was hypnotic, entrancing his listeners to pay attention. "Three Destined Souls burdened with powers to protect this world". Naruto made a pause before speaking again. "When Fire kissed Water and Light and Shadow dance, that is the signal. Guard him from the Darkness that clouds reason and judgement. The Snake shall see him returned."

"Powers once were forsakened shall be renewed, the Child of Earth shall gather strength and returned to his place amongst his Clan. He is the key, to lock the power that ignites the Flames. Keeper of the Winds from the Land of where the Sands of time flows; She is the heart, to keep him safe from the everlasting darkness that threatens his world. Bring these three together to combat the darkness that threatens the Lands. Or all shall fall and Darkness will rule". Naruto fainted backwards, his eyes staring blankly at the sky.

"What the Hell was that!?" Kiba demanded. Akamaru barked his agreement and sat on his hunches, staring at the prone body.

"He told you want he saw" Kage replied. Kiba rounded on the dark-haired Shinobi, growling.

"Stop speaking in riddles! You stupid-------" Kiba tried to finish his rant but Hinata and Shino prevented him. Tsunade moved into the front of the group and knelt down then touched her head against her palms. The young shinobi were shocked at the gesture of their leader. Jiraiya copied his friends stance; Kakashi regarded Kage, coolly, as he stood behind the two, protectively. Iruka looked at Kage, calculating.

"I ask of you, not as the Hokage of this Village, but as this boy's Aunt" Tsunade started out, as she sat up straight. Jiraiya did not move, allowing Tsunade to finish what she was saying. "Tell me what you meant. My nephew's life could be in danger".

She bowed again this time Jiraiya sat up. "I ask of you, Not as the boy's Instructor, but as a Person that has grown to love that child as if he was of my flesh and Blood" Jiraiya began, "Tell me what you meant. I have made a pact with his parents that I would protect that boy if I could". He too bowed.

Kage allowed Iruka to fully take Naruto and hold him close. "I, Mei Kage" the Shadow Nin began, "am guardian of all knowledge that is accordance to my Lord, Uzumaki Naruto. He is Heir not only to The Clans of Uzumaki and Imahitotsu but to my Clan, Mei, as well. A child blessed with powers beyond the capabilities of normal Shinobi and Kunoichi. He is descented from Three Great Houses that once ruled with guiding hands across our world. He is the Child of Two Worlds and Keeper of Oracles".

"Oracles?!" Lee exclaimed. Everyone looked at him, curiously. "Are you saying that Naruto is an Oracle?! But the Oracles are myths . . . .".

"As are the Ginmegan" Shikamaru replied.

"Yes" Kage said. "Oujisama is an Oracle, an ability that was passed down the lines of Uzumaki Men since the Dawning of the Great Age. The The gift of Sight is bestowed upon those that are born in a great time of need."

"My father was not born in a great time of need" Tsunade said.

"That is not correct" Kage replied. He looked, gently, upon the face of the Hokage. "This is not know, for it was darker era of our past, The Nidaime was born during the early years of Shinobi Wars. A time where Shinobi fought each other for the dominance of the land. Uzumaki Ryu was born in that Era". Kage looked at the Blonde –haired woman, sadly. "Kurai-Ouhisama fears that someone is trying to restart those Wars. I believe you know what I'm talking about".

"The Sand Invasion during our first Chunnin Exam!" Sakura gasped. "That was the first, wasn't it!"

Kage nodded and looked sadly at the young boy that remained catatonic in Iruka's arms. "Much of the Mei Clan was wiped out during those times and our Country and Village destroyed".

"What does this have to do with Naruto?" Hinata demanded.

"He is the Child of Two Worlds" Kage replied. "The Imahitotsu Clan of Hidden Air are all Children of Two Worlds but he is the most powerfullest of their Clan". Sakura looked at Kage as if he grown two heads.

"Where is Hidden Air?" she inquired.

"Here and Nowhere" Kage replied. "The impenetrable village is protected from the outside world by mists and shadows. Only ones with origins there are premited to enter. Am I not right, Jiraiya-san?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jiraiya said, coldly. He looked away, ending that part of the conversation.

"Well then, we must find this Child of Earth and Daughter of Winds" Kakashi said. "But where to look?"

"It easy" Tenten said. "Naruto already told us where we can find the Daughter of Winds. . . . 'Land where the Sands of Time flow' . . . Hidden Sand Village!"

"Temari!" Tsunade said. That earned several curious looks from the Rookiee Nine but Tsunade glared at them. "But the Child of Earth?" Iruka looked down at the young boy that lay in his arms. He already knew that part . . . But should he tell them? Should he reveal to them the secret of his birth and the Origins of which he and his family forsake a long time ago?

TBC


	7. Chapter Seven: Discoveries and Meetings

Disclaimer : Same as the last six chapters.

Author's Disclaimer: Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I left for a camping trip with my parents. Anyway I hope you like it . . . And Yaoi-Haters be warned there is a scene of Yaoi!! Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter Seven: Discoveries and Meetings

Sometime ago, there was once a Clan that had existed in Fire Country; a Clan so strong that it was feared even above that of the Hyuga Clan. It was the A-su Clan, whose ability to manipulate the earth was frightening. But two within the Clan refused to abide the rules dictated by the elders. They had different ideals of what their bloodline ability should be used for and they passed those ideals to their young son. They exiled themselves from the clan and lived peacefully in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. But there it was their misfortune; for when the dreaded demon Kyuubi struck, the couple were amongst the first to perish, trying hard to stay the demon. And their young son scarred for the rest of his life, by a horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose. The boy grew and learned and became known as Umino Iruka, Chunnin School teacher though he is more powerful then a mere Chunnin.

The dolphin named teacher was, currently, sitting with his adopted little brother in his arms as everyone around him bickered about what Naruto had seen. Truth of the matter was that Iruka knew the identity of this Child of Earth. Apparently, by the gleam in his eye, Kage did as well. He studied the school teacher, absently, before returning his gaze toward the others in the room. They all had taken seats, wary of any more surprises.

"Child of Earth" Tsunade murmured. "Jiraiya, isn't there a Clan in Fire Country that have the ability to control the Earth?"

"Yes, the A-su Clan" Jiraiya said. "But they'll have nothing to do with Naruto's Vision. They're not actually the loving type". Jiraiya frowned, his eyebrows knotting in displeasure. "From what I've heard, The Clan is slowly dying".

"Dying" Ino replied. "What can cause that to happen?"

"The heir had refused to follow the path of what the Clan Elders had decreed" Jiraiya replied. "He fought against the Kyuubi and perished along with his wife. Perhaps their missing son, the last of the A-su Heirs, is the Child of Earth". Tsunade nodded, she made to spoke up when a low moan can from Naruto. The Blonde Heir slowly sat up, his hand coming to rested against his head. "How ya feelin', Kid?"

Naruto fell back into Iruka's arms, groaning. Inari wandered over and whined, nuzzling the blonde's face, affectionately. Suddenly Inari's amber eyes were fixed on Iruka, who looked away.

-- You know it's your destiny, why do you deny it? –

That brought many reactions. All the Rookiee nine gapped at the fox, who had just spoke. "What . . . How . . . Huh?" Kiba said. Hinata couldn't help but smile at Kiba's lack of finesse. "Did that Fox just speak?"

"Yes . . . Inari has spoken many times" Naruto replied, he sat up this time being aided by Kage and Iruka. "You merely closed your hearts off from the possibility of the fact". He smiled at them. "Open your hearts to what lays dormant in your blood and you can conquer anything". Naruto looked to his aunt, who was staring at him sternly. "I take it you know".

"Yes . . . And when exactly were you planning on telling me?" Tsunade asked, quietly.

"Not anytime soon" Naruto replied. "At least, not until I learned how to control this ability". He looked away, his eyes studying his hands which rested upon his lap, from the corner of his eye, he noticed Inari watching a fidgeting Iruka. "Aniki, is there anything wrong?"

"Eh . . . . NO!" Iruka said. "I got to get back to the academy. I'll see you later tonight, Bye!" With that, Iruka all but ran from the room; Naruto looked at his aunt, questioningly.

"That is not normal behavior for Iruka" Kakashi murmured.

Iruka sat at his desk, staring at the homework piled before him. He removed his hitai-ate and pulled out his hair, allowing it to shield his face from everything. Iruka rested his head into his hands and sighed. He was about to start correcting when he felt several distinct Chakras in the room. Iruka was on his feet in a matter of moments, staring at the shinobi that had appeared in the room. "W-who are you?!" Iruka demanded. Suddenly, Iruka found himself on his back staring up into the menacing face of a Sound Shinobi. He struggled to release himself but was rewarded with a swift kick to his side. Iruka glared up at his attackers, his warm chocolate eyes flashing a grey-color. "I'm warning you".

"Really . . . and here we thought we were the ones warning" sneered a shinobi. Iruka grabbed the neck of the shinobi on top of him and snapped it. Iruka delivered a swift kick to another attack and flipped up, landing several feet away. He lifted his head and glared at the intruders with icy grey eyes. He pulled out several kunais and launched them at the attackers, before dodging out the window; if he was going to defeat these shinobi, he need to rely on his bloodline, despite how much he hated it. Iruka landed, gracefully, in a nearby park. The Sound-Nins landed seconds after; Iruka turned slightly and gave a cruel smile. These idiots wanted to mess with him, it was their life. Iruka created a type of strange seals. "A-su Batsu . . . Tsuchi Kouken, Ryoku Hireki! (A-su Clan . . . Earth Guardian, Powers Reveal!)". Leaves fell from nearby trees and whirled around in tiny hurricanes. The sky over head turned a dark and menacing color; lightening flashed over head as thunder boomed. This caused several of the Sound-nins to step back and glance, warily, at Iruka. The Chunnin gazed at them with icy eyes.

"I warned you . . . but did you listen" Iruka spoke. He felt several familiar Chakras approaching his location. He could feel Kakashi was one of them; this was not how he planned on revealing himself. Iruka pulled out a kunai for each hand and moved into an unfamiliar fighting stance. It was the beginning stance of the A-su's Lead family Taijutsu. The Sound-nins rushed at Iruka, only to be cut down; Iruka's speed was amazing as he attacked and finished the Nins. The A-su clan did not like to rely upon Ninjutsu or Genjutsu but rather a series of complex Taijutsu. One Sound-Nin was lucky enough to graze Iruka's forearm; the Chunnin looked at his arm then at the smirking Sound-Nin. "I wouldn't be too happy about a scratch" Iruka commented, licking his arm and smiled at the other. He lashed out, catching the shinobi in the neck and sent him revealing backwards. "Any other takers?"

The last remaining Sound-nins scowled and launched a joint attack. But at that same time, the Anbu of the Hidden Leaf crashed into the clearing. The two sound-nins cursed and backed away. "We'll be back, you can count on it" hissed one.

"The Child will serve the master" sneered another. Iruka snarled and launched a kunai, catching that shinobi directly into the neck.

"Tell your master" Iruka spat, venomously. "That he will have to deal with the A-Su Clan first!" The Sound-Nin disappeared, leaving the dead bodies of his comrades behind. Iruka noticed several the Anbu watching him warily. He sighed and created several seals. "A-su Batsu . . . Tsuchi Kouken, Ryoku Hitoshirezu (A-Su Clan . . . Earth Guardian, Powers Hidden)". Iruka felt his bloodline inherit power fade away, leaving him woozy and weak. He collapsed backwards into the familiar arms of Kakashi. His head rested, weakly, against the man's shoulder.

"We should get him to Hokage-Sama" said the Medic-Nin apart of the team; her hand hovered over Iruka's chest. "His Chakra is very weak". And that would be that last thing that Iruka would know, for darkness ensnared the Chunnin within its grasp.

Light danced its way across the wooden floor a beautifully furnished bedroom. It danced its way up the bed and caressed against the tanned skin of the brunette laying asleep in the bed. "He still hasn't awakened" came the quiet voice of Kakashi, as he surveyed the younger man; it pained him to see his lover like this. "What's wrong with him?"

Tsunade, who had been standing next to Kakashi, shook her head. "I don't know" she replied, honestly. "There's only minor injuries, I don't understand it. Nothing should have caused that much of a drain on his Chakra". She turned her blue eyes to the young school teacher. Beside the bed, Naruto sat watching Iruka's face intently. Her young nephew had been there since Iruka had been brought to the Estates by an Anbu squad lead by Kakashi. And that had been over three days ago; at Naruto's side, Inari sat. Kage was not that far from his young lord, leaning against the farthest wall in meditation. Tsunade rubbed her forehead, irritated and concerned. A low moan brought attention to the shifting shinobi in the bed.

"Aniki?" Naruto questioned, he grasped the man's hand. Suddenly, Iruka shot up and grabbed Naruto the rolled off the bed as several Kunai were placed in the bed. Naruto blinked up at the brunette. Kage was beside the two, his Katana drawn; Inari was at the Shadow-Nin's side, snarling. Kakashi was protecting Tsunade from a possible threat.

"Ah, I see you've recovered" came an amused voice. "Fast but hardly fast enough. And too think your abilities are going to waste". Out of the shadows, a regal woman exited; she was old but she held herself with pride and dignity. Her Crystal blue eyes twinkled in amusement at the situation before her. Her pure white hair was drawn up into an elegant bun. "I would have thought you have reported to me, Kage".

"Forgive me, Ouhisama" Kage said, sheathing his Katana and kneeling before the woman. A wrinkled hand that once had been young and strong patted the Shadow-Nin's dark hair. Iruka released Naruto from his hold and leaned against the bed, drained.

"You know, if you just released that barrier on your power" Mei Kurai started, "this wouldn't be a problem". Naruto stood up facing the tall woman that was his great-grandmother. "And this must be my little one, Hmm . . . Just like the Uzumaki men with that hair color but your eyes are ours". She touched the blonde's hair and smiled. "And your power belongs to that of your mother's Clan".

"Uh . . . Who are you?" Kakashi questioned, "not to be rude or anything".

"Oh, Shadows no" Kurai laughed. "I am Mei Kurai, Matriarch of the Mei Clan; Naruto's great-grandmother". Kakashi, slowly, relaxed but still not comfortable with the woman. "Hmm, cautious. Not what we have on you, Hatake Kakashi . . . You must be Uzumaki Tsunade, Naruto's Aunt". Kurai offered her hand to Tsunade which the Hokage took, cautiously. "Not exactly the most welcoming bunch, I've met in my years". Naruto was absolutely flabberghasted. Never would he actually imagine his great-grandmother like this, she kinda like he was once. Always cracking a joke or prank; Naruto would have figured his great-grandmother to be a stern ruler but this was unreal. Kurai looked at her great-grandson, with a smile. "What has Kage filled your head with? Probably I'm some mean old witch that didn't want you, Hmm". With that said, Kurai gave Kage a rather hard wack, which immediately caused the Shadow-Nin to whimper. "Teach you a lesson . . . Speaking of which, we must discuss your upcoming lessons".

Kurai turned his attention to Iruka, her eyes piercing him. "But first we must speak about your Aniki" Kurai said, crossly. Iruka blinked as the woman grasped his ear and pulled him up. "Now, Iruka . . . Isn't it?"

"Yes, Ma'am . . . Umino Iruka" Iruka said, trying to free his ear.

"Yes, well, we really have to talk about that insane little Chakra barrier you placed upon yourself" Kurai said. Iruka felt his face turned scarlet, he noticed Tsunade and Kakashi looking at him. "What would your grandfather think? Honestly, do you think that your Clan is still that Stuffy traditional clan that follow what it's Elders say?"

"Uh . . . I don't know" Iruka replied. Kurai gave Iruka's ear a painful tug, causing Iruka to yelp and Naruto to giggle. It would appear that Kurai had adopted Iruka as another grandchild. "Okay . . . Okay, Yes!"

"Well, they aren't" Kurai replied. "Not since your parents were killed nearly seventeen years ago. Changed their ways, they did; hoped you come back to them, but you didn't, did you?"

"Kurai-Sama, what are you talking about?" Tsunade interjected.

"Ah, so the little devil hasn't told you" Kurai said. She looked at Iruka, who could help but gulp. "You're just as bad as your grandfather . . . Your Iruka here isn't what he plays out to be".

"Huh?" came Kakashi's intelligent response.

"Real bright, Handsome" Kurai retorted. "Umino Iruka is in actually fact A-su Iruka, on his father's side. Umino is his mother' maiden name".

"That means you're the Child of Earth!" Tsunade and Kakashi shouted. Kurai released Iruka's ear, which he rubbed furiously. Her wrinkled hands created several seals, which Iruka visibly recognized as the release for his chakra barrier.

"A-su Batsu . . .Tsuchi Kouken, Ryoku Hireki! (A-su Batsu . . . Earth Guardian, Powers Reveal!)

Iruka looked up at Kakashi with a icy grey eye before looking at the floor. "There . . . Much better" Kurai said. "Now you don't feel so strange anymore". She walked over and combed her fingers through Iruka's silkly dark hair, smiling fondly. She leaned forward, almost as if she was going to kiss him. "If he truly loves you, he will accept everything about, even your darkest secrets". Kurai placed a kiss upon Iruka's head and walked away. She grasped Naruto's hand and Tsunade's arm, "Kage, Come!" she ordered. Together the little family disappeared, leaving Kakashi and Iruka alone; the dolphin named Chunnin sat upon the bed, idly staring at his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kakashi questioned. Iruka looked up then away, shrugging his shoulders. "That's not an answer, Iruka". The scarecrow moved toward his younger lover and knelt before him. He grasped the tanned hands into his gloved hands, "didn't you trust me enough for this?"

"It's not a matter of trust, Kakashi" Iruka whispered, removing his hands from the scarecrow's grasp. He moved away from the elder shinobi, getting up from the bed and looked out the window. "What would you have done if you really knew who I was? That I was . . . am Heir to such as Clan?"

"And what is so terrible about your Clan?" Kakashi questioned. He moved toward Iruka, only to have the smaller man move away. "Goddamnit, Iruka! I'm trying to understand here. But you don't seem to want me to!"

"Yes! I don't want you too!" Iruka said, turning around. "I don't want you to understand my Clan! I don't even want to understand them!" Unshead tears shone bright in the icy grey eyes. "You know nothing of the A-su Clan! All you know is that we are manipulators of the Earth, Shinobi with a great gift! And I would give anything to have it gone!"

"Iruka, it's your bloodline!"

"A Bloodline that had condemned thousands to an Early grave!" Iruka shouted. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth, looking away. Kakashi frowned, not liking what Iruka had just said.

"What do you mean 'Early Grave'?" Kakashi questioned.

"Nothing . . . I meant nothing". Kakashi grabbed Iruka's shoulders and shook his lover. He, quickly, yanked his mask down and pressed his lips against Iruka's; he paid no attention to Iruka's squirming. Kakashi pulled away, he rested his forehead against Iruka's; his hands cupped the other's face. His visible eye solemn and serious as it studied Iruka's face. Kakashi pressed butterfly kisses all over Iruka's face, licking away the tears that slid out of Iruka's closed eyes. "Iruka, look at me".

Grey eyes opened and stared up into Kakashi's face. "When I had tried so foolishly to push you away after Obito's death, you told me something" Kakashi started, brushing away tears. "'Pushing people away will never solve anything nor prevent the hurt that we all have to face'. I begging you, Iruka, don't push me away, please". Iruka threw his arms around Kakashi's waist and buried his face in his lover's chest.

"I'm sorry" Iruka whispered, crying. "I didn't want to lose you, like I lost my parents". Iruka pulled away, looking upwards at Kakashi's visible face. "I'll tell you anything you want to know". Kakashi nodded, hugging Iruka closer; the Chunnin rested his head against Kakashi's chest.

A young boy ran around the legs of the adults, excited. A pair of arms caught the little boy and scooped him up; the blonde-haired Kunoichi smiled at the boy's pouting. "Are you excited, Little Brother?" she inquired.

"Yup! We get to see Naruto 'gain!" the boy cheered. "We get to see Niichan!" The boy's antics brought laughter from the blonde and she rubbed her nose against the younger's.

"Yes, we get to see Naruto" she replied, smiling as she remembered the last time she saw the Leaf-nin. He had changed drastically when she had first seen him; long silkly blonde hair, gentle eyes and, though he was short, he was several inches taller then her.

"Temari's gone off in goo-goo land" commented a voice. The boy turned and his face light up in an immediate smile.

"Aniki!" Temari glared over at her second younger brother, Kankurou, who merely grinned at her.

"Anyway, let's go. The Caravan is leaving" Kankurou said, "you wouldn't want to miss your opportunity to see the Runt again, would you?"

"For the last time, he is not a Runt!"

TBC


	8. Chapter Eight: Of Joy and Of Sorrow

Disclaimer: Same as the last seven chapters.

Author Disclaimer: Sorry about the delay, School is starting up and I was busying with

buying books and paying tuition. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Eight: Of Joy and Of Sorrow

The days to the Jonin Examination Tournament was rapidly approaching. The days of training were ending and groups of Shinobi from all over the Continent were gathering.

Inari watched amused as his young mortal was being dressed up by his great-aunt and grandmother. He was to be dressed in all the colors of his family; red and blue of the Uzumaki Family, silver and white of the Imahitotsu Family, and ebony of the Mei Family. "Obasan, I can not breathe!" Naruto complained, "It is too tight". Tsunade reached in and pulled at the red and blue scarf that hung around her nephew's neck. "Much better, thank you". Naruto turned to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror and smiled. He was dressed in a crisp white shirt that was under an open ebony jacket with silver embroidery; his ebony pants fell to his knee and had silver embroidery on it as well. His slippers, in tradition of Hidden Air, were similar to his jacket and pants. Naruto picked up his Hitai-ate and tied it around his neck, it rested upon his scarf.

"Wonderful, very dashing" Kurai said, smoothing out Naruto's bangs. "And you bear all three symbols of your families". Naruto looked at his clothes, on his jacket he bore the Symbol of the Mei Clan, on his shirt was the symbol of the Imahitotsu Clan and upon his scarf was the Uzumaki Clan Symbol.

"Am I done?" Naruto inquired. The two women nodded, Naruto's face lit up and he dashed off out of the room with Inari following behind him. Kurai turned to a smiling Tsunade, curiously.

"The Shinobi of Sand should be arriving soon" Tsunade replied. "Naruto is rather attached to Temari, daughter of the Kazekage". Kurai chuckled and smoothed out her ebony kimono, a sad smile upon her face. "Kurai-san?"

"Just remembering a long forgotten past" Kurai replied, sadly. "A tragic love affair that nearly had my daughter killed because her father never approved of who she wanted to marry. Looking at Naruto, I feel as if my Nisshoku has returned to me". Tsunade nodded and rested her hand upon the older woman's shoulder. "Well, we best get you dressed . . . Can't have you wandering around in that now can we?"

Naruto searched through the throngs of Shinobi that entered the Village for the familiar presence of Temari, but luck it would seem was on his side. Naruto was knocked onto his bottom; he gazed down into a pair of familiar emerald green eyes. "Gaara!" Naruto said, happily. Naruto stood and swung the boy upwards over head, causing the little child to squeal in delight. Naruto brought him close and rubbed his nose against Gaara's, it was the child's typical welcoming. "My, my . . . You have gotten big since I last saw you". Gaara was propped onto Naruto's hip and tiny arms encircled his neck, an auburn head rested against the blonde's shoulder.

"Gaara missed Niichan" Gaara pouted, "Ane missed Niichan too". Naruto smiled and nuzzled the boy's short hair. He gained a devious smile and began to tickle the unsuspecting toddler, who shrieked with laughter. Gaara managed to wiggle free and ducked behind Inari for protection, suddenly the young child frowned. Naruto felt his arm begin taken and froze; that Chakra was not Temari's gentle Air presence. He looked down to see a beaming Sando Yuri standing there.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Naruto-san" Yuri said, moving forward. "You didn't stop in to see me during your last visit at the Village". Naruto, frantically, looked for a way to escape but was quickly finding that he couldn't. Yuri braced her hands on the Leaf-Nin's shoulders and moved closer but was quickly yanked away. Naruto looked to see a furious Temari.

"I told you, Sando" Temari snarled, "He's mine!" Blue eyes locked with blue eyes, both girls glaring at each other. Naruto looked around helplessly for someone to help prevent the on coming murder. That's when he noticed Sasuke, Sakura and their significant other coming their way. He made to call out when he glomped and fell backwards, a mouth pressed firmly against his. Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed that it wasn't Temari kissing him but rather Yuri. The Sand-Nin pulled back and stood up, dragging Naruto up as well. The silver-blonde was placed in the middle of the two warring females; he couldn't help but gulp at the furious expression on Temari's face. Temari stalked up and snatched Naruto out of Yuri's arms and placed him in her own embrace. "Hands off!"

"Is there a problem?" came a cool voice. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing there with Lee, both Chunnins did not look happy. Sasuke reached over and promptly snatched Naruto to them. The blonde blinked as both boys took up positions, "is there something that you wanted with Naruto?"

"As a matter of fact there is, Uchiha" Temari growled, growing angrier by the second. Naruto had only ever seen Temari become truly angry once and she even frightened her own father, who supposedly faced death and all. Naruto immediately ducked away from the two Chunnins, grabbed Gaara around the waist and bolted away, not wanting to be in the danger zone. Naruto heard two loud cries and a crunch; he turned to see Sasuke lying on his back, holding his jaw. Lee was on his stomach, rubbing his own face and Yuri was planted face first into the ground. Slowly, the two returned to Temari, who was still seething.

"Ah . . . Temari?" Naruto inquired, tentively. "Is everything okay?" He grasped her hand, only to have her arms thrown around his neck and the blonde snuggling close.

"Ooh, I missed you so much!" Temari squealed, happily. She rubbed her cheek against his own, smiling; her hands wove their wave through Naruto's loose ponytail, combing the silk-like texture. She gave a glare at the two Chunnins before turning to Naruto and planted a kiss on his lips, getting gasps from Tenten and Sakura. Naruto was immediately yanked from Temari by the two girls.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sakura shrieked. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes upwards, turning to look at the boy at his side and happily holding his hand. Naruto knelt and hoisted the small boy into his arms, he watched as the two Kunoichi of Leaf shout at Temari. "You think you can waltz in here, manhandling Naruto and beat up our boyfriends!"

"I have you know Naruto doesn't mind my 'manhandling', do you?" Temari said, turning to her beau.

"Manhandling" Naruto said, smiling. "That is a new one for addressing someone's boyfriend. Though I do not believe I really mind Temari's manhandling". Temari beamed and grasped Naruto's arm, sticking her tongue out at the two shocked females. "Where is Kankurou, Temari?"

"Right here, Runt" came a growl. Naruto turned and gave the taller boy a smile; Kankurou moved past the two and placed himself firmly in front of them. "Is there a problem here?"

"Yeah, tell your hag of a sister to get her grimy hands of Naruto!" Tenten shouted.

"Hag!" Temari shrieked. She made to jump on the Weapon Specialist but Kankurou and Naruto stopped her, grabbing her by the waist and arms. "I'll show you a Hag!" Naruto looked at Kankurou, hoping for an idea.

"Don't look at me, she's your girl" Kankurou said. Naruto's eyes lit up and whirled Temari around; the Kunoichi of Sand squeaked in surprisement and received a rather passionate kiss. Temari melted into the kiss, drawing the other closer; Kankurou shook his head, gathering Gaara into his arms.

"Yucky" whined the little boy.

"You and me both, Chibi" Kankurou replied. "Get a room, you two". Both pulled apart, Naruto smiled and kissed Temari's nose, causing the other to giggle and snuggle close. "Sheesh, two minutes together and you're all over each other". Naruto linked his arms around Temari's waist and gave Kankurou a look.

"I could be all over your sister in a different way, if you want me too" Naruto said, grinning.

"Gah! Temari, you've corrupted him!" Kankurou yelped. "My ears . . . Worse, My Mind!" Temari and Naruto were howling with laughter that they need each other to support themselves. Sakura and Tenten could only gap at the affection between Temari and Naruto and the smile child that now wanted to be picked up by Naruto. The Heir of the Hokages was only to happy swinging the boy upwards over his head before bring the boy down and cuddled him close.

"Gaara loves Niichan!" the boy squealed planting a kiss on Naruto's face. Temari couldn't help but snicker at the shocked face of the four Chunnins, Kankurou joined his sister. Temari grasped Naruto's arm and pulled him away, claiming she wanted to spend some quality time with him; Kankurou knelt and gathered the still unconscious Yuri into his arms and left in a different direction. The four exchanged confused looks.

Temari browsed through the racks of clothes with Naruto and Gaara trailing behind. She was still grumbling about Tenten's comment about her being an old Hag; she shot a look behind her to where Naruto was fixing Gaara's sandal and, secretly, wondered if he did want a girlfriend his own age instead of being two years older then him. Temari frowned and looked back at the clothes, though not really seeing them. "Temari, is there a problem?" Naruto inquired, gently; his only answer was Temari throwing her arms around him and burying her face into his chest. Naruto looked to Gaara, who pulled on Temari's clothes.

"Ane? What's wrong?" Gaara asked. Temari didn't answer, she just held tighter to Naruto; the Leaf shinobi was quickly becoming concerned, he scooped Temari into his arms, carrying her bridal fashion and left the store with Gaara trotting behind him, obediently. Once outside, Naruto rested Temari on a bench and touched her face.

"Temari? Whatever is wrong?" Naruto inquired. Gaara was on the bench at his sister's side, hoping to bring her some comfort; "you can tell me . . . Temari?"

"It's nothing" Temari whispered. Naruto frowned and awarded Temari a kiss on her nose and held her hands; "Naruto, do you ever wish you had a girlfriend your own age?"

"Oh, I understand now" Naruto said, "you still have Tenten's comment stuck in your head". Temari looked away blushing, only to be guided back by Naruto who smiled at her. "You are my other half, Temari, nothing changes that. You gave me something to live for those three years ago; I was hoping to save this for another time but ------". Naruto pulled out a small box from his jacket and handed it to the girl, who stared at it curiously; he placed it in her hands and watched her open it. Temari's eyes widened and she looked at Naruto, who looked away blushing; she turned his face back and nodded. The Leaf-Nin grinned and scooped her up, whirling around. Temari laughed and threw her arms around his neck; Naruto set her down and proceeded to slip the designed band onto Temari's ring finger. He leaned in a kissed her, Temari sank happily into the kiss. The gonging of the village warning bells tore them apart; Naruto looked at Temari, who nodded understandingly. Naruto gave her another kiss before disappearing in a pouf; Gaara raised his arms and Temari plucked the little Boy up into her arms.

"What do you think, Gaara?" Temari inquired. "Would you like Naruto to really be your big brother?"

"Yeah!"

Naruto appeared beside Jiraiya and Kakashi, Iruka was on his other side. "What is happening?" Naruto questioned. Kakashi turned to his student, who stared at him much like Kakashi remembered his father doing.

"A group of shinobi has been spotted several miles from the village" Kakashi answered. "They're traveling very fast". Naruto nodded and looked over the wall, trying to see the newcomers.

-- Kiji . . . It is the Clan –

Naruto looked to where Inari was perched above him. "The Clan?" Naruto echoed, his eyes widened and he propelled himself off the wall despite the shouts of his family. He landed with the elegance of a cat on the ground and headed off. Kakashi and Jiraiya followed behind their student, Iruka not far behind.

Imahitotsu Aokusa was tired, his body was hurting him but he would not tell that to his eldest brother. His silver blue eyes looked around at his family and at the Villagers; each moving at top speeds despite being burden by somebody or something. He rested his head against Asahi's shoulder, moaning. The eldest son of the Imahitotsu clan stopped and looked at his brother. "Aokusa? Is everything alright?" Asahi inquired.

"Put me down, Aniki" Aokusa said. He set his youngest brother down and turned to face him; Aokusa's usually fair features were colored by the fever that laced his body. Asahi touched Aokusa's forehead. "I am alright . . . You needed the rest". Asahi looked at his brother, unbelieving.

"Asahi . . . Aokusa, is everything alright?" came Imahitotsu Kitsune. The two looked up at their uncle, who was squatting at their side. "Aokusa?"

"Yes, everything is fine" Aokusa murmured before slipping sideways, his breathe ragged and shallow. Kitsune reached for Aokusa's throat and felt the weak pulse; Asahi looked up at his uncle.

"Hidden Leaf is not far" Kitsune said. He hoisted Aokusa onto his back and set off double time, Asahi following close behind.

They had been unprepared for the attack. It came swift and precise and left many wondering how the enemy entered the fortified village that only allowed people of that village to enter. They suspected a traitor amongst them but there was no way to prove it; Asahi turned to look where his Uncles Fokkusu and Iduzna stood with his younger brothers, Tsuki and Ginrei. The four were trying to stabilize their father, who next Aokusa, was the one with the worse injuries. It seemed as though the enemy was purposely attacking the Imahitotsu clan for a reason. And Asahi figure that reason was his young nephew, Naruto. 'Damn Bastards' Asahi cursed to himself.

"Someone approaches!" someone shouted. The more able members of the Air Shinobi made a blockade around the lesser and injured members. Their weapons poised to strike. The newcomer burst into the clearing and was bombarded with kunai and shuriken.

"Naruto!" Asahi cried out in horror. But his young nephew was swift and agile, dodging the shuriken and kunai with expertise and ease. The heir of their Clan came to a skidding halt. Asahi gathered the boy into his arms, hugging him closely.

"Ojisan, where's Ojiisan and Obaasan?" Naruto questioned. "What happened? What is going on?"

"My grandson" came a whisper. Naruto turned and saw his grandfather; his face was mask with horror and fear. Naruto broke from his uncle and ran to where his grandfather lay. Naruto fell to his knees and grasped his grandfather's raised hand; Byakko smiled at his grandson, tenderly. "I got to see you one last time" Byakko murmured. "I am glad you are safe".

"Everything will alright, Ojiisan" Naruto said. Tears quickly filling his eyes and slid, unchecked, down his cheeks. "I can heal you . . . . Obasan, she can help". Byakko coughed, blood sliding down face.

"No . . . I go to join your grandmother" Byakko said. His silver-blue eyes glazed and unseeing. "You are Leader, now. My brothers . . . Watch over him and guide him along the correct path". Naruto watched, with trembling lip, as his grandfather pass into the otherworld. Asahi turned away, trying to hid his tears; Tsuki buried his face into Ginrei's shoulder, crying; Kitsune was comforting the conscious Aokusa, rocking his back and forth; Gingitsune and Iduzna and Fokkusu were trying to remove Naruto from the body which he clutched tightly to, crying.

"Ojiisan" Naruto sobbed. "Ojiisan!" A strong pair of arms pulled him away from his grandfather and he curled against the broad chest, crying. Asahi rocked his nephew back and forth, his tears falling to his nephew's hair. Iduzna knelt and grasp a section of Naruto's neck, rendering him unconscious. Asahi hoisted the newly named Leader of their Clan and Ruler of Air Village. Asahi looked to his people, who looked at the youth in his arms.

"Come, we move out" Asahi ordered. Slowly, the Air Shinobi gathered their things and the injured. The brothers of Byakko gathered their elder brother's remained and carried it with them, just as they did with Ai's. They would lay their brother and sister to rest beside their daughter and son-in-law.

"Asahi, people are coming" Ginrei called. The Anbu moved in front of their young ruler, katana's poised and ready. Jiraiya appeared with Kakashi and Iruka from the brush, Inari appearing behind the three. The Air shinobi relaxed though they were still slightly tense.

"Jiraiya" Asahi said, softly. The Sennin turned to the silver blonde, who cradled Naruto into his arms. "We seek sanctuary in the Village of the Leaf. I ask on behalf of our leader, Naruto".

"Where is Byakko and Ai?" Jiraiya questioned. He noticed the tear-stained faces of Tsuki and Aokusa; the down-turned faces of Asahi and Ginrei; Byakko's four brothers carrying a stretcher, covered with a blanket.

"Otousan and Okaasan have passed into the Mists of the Otherworld" Asahi replied, softly. He lift his head, eyes shone bright with tears but he refused to let them fall. "We wish to lay them beside Ayame and Arashi". Jiraiya moved forward, he gathered Naruto into his arms and gave him to Kakashi, who cradle the child carefully in his arms. Jiraiya pulled Asahi into his arms, allowing the other comfort; Asahi broke down sobbing as everything came crashing to reality. The Sennin pinched Asahi's neck and caught the Air Anbu Captain in his arms as he collapsed into unconsciousness. Jiraiya hoisted him into his arms and cradled Asahi as Kakashi cradled Naruto.

"Come, you may have safe haven in Leaf" Jiraiya said and moved off with the Air Shinobi following behind. Kakashi followed behind the Hermit while Iruka helped several of the children, who were in need of comfort.

"Where are they?" Sakura said, biting her thumb. Each of the Rookiee Nine and many others watched the forest expectedly. It had been awhile since four of their numbers had dashed into the forest toward unknown danger.

"There! There they are!" came a shout from down the lines. Jiraiya was the first they saw, carrying a strange shinobi that looked similar to Naruto; more Shinobi appeared out of the forest. Kakashi could be seen carrying Naruto while Iruka had carried two dark haired children in his arms. The Leaf-Nins watched as the injured and ruggard Shinobi watched them as they watched them.

"Open the Gates!" came Jiraiya ordered. "Summon the Hokage!"

A Shinobi near Sakura dashed away, obeying Jiraiya's command. Like curious children, the Leaf-nins watched as the number of foreign Shinobi entered their village as the Gates slowly opened. Already standing there was Tsunade with two members of the Anbu. She walked up to Jiraiya; an elegant eyebrow raised but welcomed the Shinobi to Leaf none the less. Having the two Anbu show the tired shinobi toward hotels and inns; she beckoned for the remaining shinobi to follow her. The group disappear admist the crowds, never to be seen.

TBC


	9. Chapter Nine: The Clashing of Powers

Author Disclaimer: The Drill is the same as the last eight chapters.

Author's Note: My sincerest apologies about not updating. My life has been a little hectic of late; University has taken up most of my time seeing as I am now an official History Major. Plus there's been a few complications in the Family . . . My aunt has been re-diagnosed with breast cancer and we're all wishing for her speedy recovery. On a little note, I send this chapter as an early Christmas give to all those Reviewers that demanded that I update. Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah!!

Chapter Nine: The Clashing of Powers

Tsunade wipe her brow as she finished healing the last of Naruto's maternal relatives. She gazed at the sleeping Shinobi; Aokusa was what Jiraiya had called him . . . Naruto's youngest Uncle. Tsunade turned to see her sleeping Nephew curled up to the eldest of his mother's siblings, Asahi. She exited the room to where the others had gathered; they had attended to their wounds, leaving Tsunade to care for Aokusa.

She sat at Jiraiya's side facing the conscious members of Imahitotsu Clan. "Tell me, what happened?" Tsunade inquired. Jiraiya, Kakashi and Iruka voiced their curiosity as well. Fokkusu looked at his brothers then nephews before turning to the Fifth Hokage and sighed.

"We had no warning" Fokkusu answered. "We maybe the best of the Best, Hokage-Sama, but we are a peaceful people. We are only summoned to do High profile Assassinations and War". Fokkusu rubbed his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"We did not know who are attackers were" Tsuki began. "They bore no symbol of their home Village or anything. They fought relentlessly; tearing down anything in their path. Unarmed villagers . . . Women . . . Children . . . No one was safe". He gazed evenly at the others on the other side. "We fought the best we could on such short notice, even made to make then retreat until . . . ."

"Until?" Jiraiya prodded.

"He arrived" Tsuki growled. "That bastard, Orochimaru. He murdered Okaasan before us . . . She was unarmed, not even trained in the Ninja arts! He murdered her because she was doing her best to defend a group of school children". Ginrei placed a hand on his brother's shoulder; Tsuki took a deep breath, evening out his nerves. "He was the one behind the attack, though no longer did he have the Hidden Sound Village. It was something else".

"Slimy Snake" Jiraiya mumbled under his breath.

"Otousan and Aokusa fell not long after Okaasan, though not dead . . . Gravely wounded" Tsuki continued on. "We had no choice but to flee the village. It was over run and we were out numbered by far". Tsuki's eyes adapted a glazed look before shaking his head, clearing his thoughts. "We used our forbidden Techniques to escape with the number of our people that we could".

"We came here" Ginrei added. "Otousan was on the verge of the Mists; Our Clan has long ruled Air, Naruto would be the new ruler".

"But he's a child!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"He is the Heir" Idunza said, gravely. "He is the only child of Ayame, who is the eldest of Byakko. There is no other say".

"Do I have a Say?" came a soft voice. Everyone jumped in surprisement and turned to see Kurai and Kage standing in the shadow. "You forget that Naruto is not only heir to Air but to Leaf and Shadow as well".

"Shadow?"

"Yes, Tsunade-hime's brother married my only child, my Nisshoku" Kurai said, sitting. "He is ruler of the Mei Clan once I have passed". The group sat there, quietly.

>>

Temari waltzed into her hotel room that she shared with her brothers and father. Kankorou noticed how happy she looked and raised an eyebrow, he looked over to his father. The Kazekage was also a little surprised at how happy his daughter was, that was until he noticed the ring on her finger. He chuckled and shook his head, looking back at his paper work. It would seem that he would getting a son-in-law, rather soon if Temari had anything to say about it.

"Touchan, Gaara wants to go out and play" spoke the little redhead that stood at his father's side, pulling on his robes. Dark eyes looked toward his small son, sighing.

"Touchan can't play right now, Gaara" the Kazekage answered. "Why don't you ask your brother or sister?" He gave Gaara gentle shove toward his elder children and returned to his work; Gaara pouted and crossed his arms. He didn't want to play with his siblings, he wanted to play with his father.

'Maybe Niichan will play with Gaara' thought the child, grinning. The tiny redhead walked toward the door and snuck out, unaware of the gleaming eye that was following him. Gaara had no warning when the shadow struck and he was render unconscious. The Shadow smiled at his prey and vanished just as a maid walked down the hall, never noticing what happened.

Naruto bolted up, his hair tumbling down his shoulders. His chest heaved as Naruto clutched his veiled mark and attempted to calm himself; he noticed that he was in his bedroom and curiously wondered how he got here until the memory of his grandfather's death came crashing down upon him.

"Lovely images flow through that pretty head of yours, doesn't it" came a seductive hiss. Naruto jumped and turned to see Orochimaru standing on his window sill; the Blonde reached for his hidden kunai when he was knocked to the floor and a larger body perched upon his. Naruto struggled under the traitorous Shadow Ninja; he glared at Orochimaru, who landed gently on the floor. Orochimaru knelt and grasp Naruto's face and lifted the boy's face to look at him, before trailing his hand down to the mark.

Suddenly Orochimaru and shadow-nin flew backwards. Inari stood protectively over his human counterpart; His muzzle was drawn back in a snarl, his amber eyes darkned considerably. Orochimaru glared at the fox, snapping his fingers and smiled cruelly. "Gaara!" Naruto cried as the little auburn haired child appeared from the shadows. Wide green eyes looked, terrified, at Naruto who couldn't keep from scowling at Orochimaru. "Let him go! He is not apart of this!"

"Isn't he?" Orochimaru inquired. Naruto glared at the S-class Criminal; Orochimaru smiled and turned away. "If you wish to get this little One back, meet with me at Forest of Death, alone. Or I'll kill the Little One". With that Orochimaru and the shadow-nins disappeared ; Naruto hoisted himself off the floor and grabbed his clothes that were sitting on the dresser and quickly adorn them.

-- You are not seriously thinking about meeting with that snake, are you? – Inari demanded, following behind his human. Naruto nodded and quickly assembled himself, arming himself with various weapsons. – Naruto, Are you out of your mind? Are you forgetting your seal? –

"I am forgetting about my seal" Naruto said. "What you have me do? You what Orochimaru said . . . He will kill Gaara if I do not come alone or not at all. I can not let that happen to Gaara. . . I will not let that happen, Inari". The Fox growled and grabbed some of his human's pants and gave a yank, sending Naruto tumbling backwards. "Inari! What was that for?!"

-- Trying to knock some sense into that head of yours – Inari growled. – You know he will activate your seal, yet you still want to go -- .

Naruto smiled and touched the Fox's head. Inari tensed and fell to his side, asleep; Naruto stood and headed to his window. "Sorry, everyone" Naruto said, jumping from the window and vanishing from sight.

>>

Gaara struggled a little in the binds that held him, glaring up at Orochimaru every few minutes. "You won't beat Niichan" Gaara said, convicted. Orochimaru ignored the little redhead; his eyes were trained on the surroundings. "Niichan is going to kick your ass".

"He's here" Orochimaru said, smiling.

"Hi Butokai: Hoshi Bakuhatsu!" (Fire Ball: Star Expolsion!) Orochimaru dodged, countered with a Water technique and landed in a tree, he looked down to see Gaara was gone. He smiled, a evil smile; he had been played. The young Fox knew that he would dodge any of his attacks and then went in and rescued the young hostage.

"Well Done, Young Fox!" Orochimaru called, knowing that Naruto was still somewhere in the area. "I applaud you! Now it is my turn . . . Atokaka Wana: Me no Ankoku". (Shadow Trap: Eye of Darkness)

Naruto cursed as he heard Orochimaru call out an attack. Gaara looked up with frightened green eyes. "It will okay, Gaara" Naruto said, he hoisted himself up and, single-handed, created a seal.

"Atokaka: manto no Akumu" Naruto whispered. (Shadow: cloak of Nightmare) Naruto smiled as he heard screams erupt around them. "Seishin Bunshin no Jutsu" (Spirit Clone Technique). Naruto watched as an exact duplicate of him and Gaara appeared. "Go that way, lead them away from us". The Clone nodded and dashed away; Naruto turned the other way and dashed away, flipping into a tree and used the foliage as cover as he made his get away. He was suddenly stilled as a burning sensation in his shoulder; Naruto rested Gaara down and grasped his seal.

"Niichan?" Gaara inquired. "What's wrong?"

"Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto gasped out. Another replica of Naruto appeared. "Get him out of here! Go!" The clone gathered the child and disappeared into the trees; Naruto whimpered as he struggled against the dark hold of the seal.

"Why do you fight it?" came an inquiring voice.

"Shut up!" Naruto growled out. "I will never hand myself over to you!"

"Hi: kumo no Su (Fire: Spider's Web)" Orochimaru called out, after making the necessary signs. Naruto propped himself up and his hands flashed through a seal.

"Suiton Suijen heki!" Naruto shouted. (Water Element: Water Barrier) Orochimaru's attack struck the water barrier that encased Naruto's proned body.

"Ooh, very clever" Orochimaru said, smiling. "But can you keep it up? After all, my beautiful seal is spreading and you are having a hard time countering it".

Naruto gasped and whimpered, his hand clenching on the seal. "I will not give up" Naruto said. "You can have my body when I am dead!" He glared at Orochimaru through the wavering barrier. 'Aniki . . . Temari . . . Gods, I failed you'.

>>

Iruka looked up from grading his papers, something was tickling in the back of his mind. But he didn't know what it was and he didn't like it; Iruka stood and walked to the window and gazed out. The Earth was trying to tell him something but he couldn't make what it was; he had been gone too long from the Earth's tender embrace. "What is it?" Iruka whispered. "What is it that you are trying to tell me?"

The Earth rumbled again, growing louder and louder each time. Iruka cried out in surprised as the building shook around him. He grasped the window and crouched down, gazing around. Something was definitely up and Iruka knew that it wasn't good. A loud crack of Thunder and flash of lightening caused Iruka to look out of the window.

Temari looked around the market place. She could hear whispering in her ear but no one was around her; what was going on? Temari rubbed at the back of her neck and shivered against the cold wind that blew against her body. There was a loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightening; Temari and several other of the customers looked up at the sky then the earth shook beneath them. Temari screamed and crouched down, protecting her head as items fell and rattled. What was going on?!

"Ane! Ane!" came a shout. Temari turned to see Gaara running toward her; the elder sibling scooped up the auburn haired child and held him close. "Ane, you gotta help . . . It's Niichan! Snake Man has Niichan!"

"Orochimaru?" Temari whispered. "Oh no . . . Naruto!" The Blonde was up and running, Gaara still stowed safely in her arms. She stopped at the nearest Leaf-Nin; Ino, she remembered. The younger Kunoichi looked at the gasping Sand Kunoichi; "Alert the Hokage! Naruto is in grave danger . . . Orochimaru has him!"

"What? How do you know this?" Ino demanded.

"He kidnapped Gaara" Gaara explained. "Used Gaara against Niichan! Niichan is in trouble".

"Alright, come with me" Ino said. She beckoned Temari to follow her but the Snad Nin shook her head.

"I must go to him" Temari said, she handed Gaara over to the younger Kunoichi. "Gaara, be good". Temari dashed off heading to where her heart was leading to her; halfway there, she encountered Iruka.

"Something is wrong!" Iruka said.

"I know . . . It's Naruto" Temari explained. "Orochimaru has him! He kidnapped Gaara to use against Naruto, apparently it worked". Iruka growled and pushed himself faster, Temari keeping up with the pace. Suddenly, the two were thrown back; Iruka flipped up and glared at the traitorous Shadow Nins. Temari was up and her fan snapped open. The two looked at each other and dashed into the fray, nothing was going to keep them from getting to Naruto.

>>

Tsunade and the Kazekage looked up as Ino burst into the room, carrying Gaara. The little Boy, seeing his father, reached out. The younger Kage gathered his youngest child into his arms. "Ino, what is wrong?" Tsunade demanded.

"Orochimaru has Naruto!" gasped the younger Kunoichi. "Temari, and I believe Iruka-Sensei, have gone after him".

"What?" Tsunade cried; She quickly turned to her aide, Shizune, "Summon the Anbu!"

"Right away" said Shizune, who bolted away. The group was startled when several Shadow Nins appeared with Air Nins mixed in. "Hokage-sama?"

"We will help" said one of the Air Nins. "Naruto-Sama is our Leader, we pledged to keep him from harm and thus will do so". The Shadow Nins agreed; Tsunade nodded and turned to Shizune waving her way.

"You Shadow Nins are more capable trackers" Tsunade said. "I want my nephew found! Do not engage Orochimaru unless necessary". The Shadow Nins nodded and disappeared into the Shadows; her attention turned to the Air nins. "I will need your help on the fortification of the Village and the protection of the Civilians".

"Of course". The Air Nins disappeared into thin Air.

"I pray the Gods are merciful" Tsunade whispered.

"I will prepare my Sand Nins for Battle" Kazekage said, "Leaf and Sand have been allies for many years despite the many battles we have had to fight. Naruto is engaged to my daughter, thus making him of my family. No one tries with my family".

"Thank you".

>>

Naruto cried out as the Seal tore at his soul, staining it with darkness but the light of his soul was not giving with out a damn good fight. Naruto gasped and heaved while Orochimaru watched, smirking. The Snake Sennin was finding this terribly amusing and couldn't help his smirking. "When I am rid of this cursed mark" Naruto snarled out, "I will enjoy taking you down, measure by measure". He cried out again and heaved.

"This would be less painful if you just give up" Orochimaru said. "Would it be that difficult to give in?"

"On pain of Death . . . On my honor as Heir to Leaf and Air and Shadow" Naruto said. "I shall see you Dead, Orochimaru!"

"I grown tired . . . . Fuu no Yami-----" Started Orochimaru (Seal of Darkness)

"No! I will not allow this!" Naruto cried. "I will not let you use me as a weapon against my people!"

"Houshutsu!" (Release)

Naruto's scream of agony pierced through the raging storm.

TBC


	10. Chapter Ten: Destiny Approaches and Batt...

Disclaimer: Same as the previous nine chapters 

Author's Note: Here's the next up-date for all you loyal reviewers!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**: Destiny Approaches and Battles Ensues

Iruka and Temari froze when they heard that agonized scream. Iruka grunted and he was knocked off his feet and fell to the ground. He tensed as a Kunai was about to ascend down upon him when two Kunai penetrated into the shinobi's skull; Iruka turned to see several Anbu but not of the Leaf. One knelt and helped Iruka to sit up; "Are you alright, A-Su-Sama?" inquired one.

"Yes" Iruka said, standing and looked to Temari, who nodded that she was fine as well. "Where is Naruto? Have you found him?"

"The Shadow-Nins have reported to Hokage-Sama" answered the Anbu leader. "You are to meet her there with our Captain, Asahi-Sama". With that that Anbu squad disappeared.

"Come on, Temari . . . We better go". The Sand Kunoichi looked to the forest but followed behind the other that cared for Naruto as much as she did. The two Nins disappeared.

* * *

Tsunade gazed at all the gathered Nins that had come together to aide Naruto. If only the Boy could see this now; he sure be surprised at how many people cared for him. "Attention!" Tsunade said. "As you know now, Orochimaru has taken capture of Naruto and he might not be the same as we know him. I would like to personally thank all of you for aiding Leaf in this plight".

"This concerns us all, Hokage-Sama" Kazekage said. "Your nephew is dear to many people and we would never let the darkness capture such a bright soul. Sand will stand by Leaf and see it through to the end". The Wind Shadow knelt, many of his Nins following. "Through Death and Despair, Sand shall stay strong! Sand pledges allegiances to Leaf".

Asahi and his brothers and uncles stepped forward next. "Air has lost many things in the past" Asahi began. "But will not lose Naruto . . . He is dear to many of us in Air and we will not allow this to go unpunished". Asahi knelt followed by his brothers and Uncles and the Air Nins. "Through the Mists of the Otherworld, we shall fight and die with the Honor of Air! Air pledges allegiances to Leaf".

Kurai followed the Air with Her shadows Nins all around. "Shadow many be the darker aspects to many of the Shinobi out there" Kurai stated. "But we do not condone the actions commited by Orochimaru . . .Shadow stands tall against this act of treason". She knelt followed by her shadow Nins. "Death and Shadows to which we belong, Shadow will be victorious against the enemy! Shadow pledges allegiances to Leaf". Tsunade smiled and bowed to the three groups.

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves accepts your allegiances and returns it's own allegiances to Sand, Air and Shadow" Tsunade said. "We shall Conquer the Darkness with Fires burning Bright, Leaf will never Fall!" She turned to Jiraiya and several of the Anbu. "Begin preparations! The Children and the elderly and any civilian not a ninja are to be evacuated immediately!"

Kakashi nodded, he spared a glance to Iruka before disappearing into a poof of smoke. Tsunade turned to Iruka; the dolphin-named Chunnin looked confused as Tsunade gave him a scroll. "I am giving you a field-comission that will promote you to the rank of Anbu Captain. I hope we can count on the aide of the A-Su Heir?"

Iruka nodded. He was lead off to receive gear from the armory; Tsunade turned to her Leaf-Nins. "I want the Anbu is Alpha-four-eighteen positions. . .Hunter-nins are to assume position Phi-Beta-three-eight-two . . . Jonins are to be in Beta-nine-nine-six position . . . Chunnins are to be in Delta-nine-three-six positions . . . Have the Gennins protect the children, elderly and Civilians as they are guided out by Anbu team, Usagi".

Kazekage began shouting commands to his own Sand-nins as were Asahi and Kurai. "It is time for war" Tsunade murmured. "Go!" The Nins disappeared from traces leaving the three leaders and Jiraiya behind. Tsunade moved behind her desk and pulled a lever and entered a darkened room. "This the Battle Control Room . . . We will stay here and plot the course of the battle". She handed Kazekage and Kurai and Jiraiya equipment that will link them to the Nins outside, also receive the communication equipment. "Kazekage, you will command your people as will you, Kurai. Jiraiya, you will take command of the Air Nins, I doubt they will protest much."

* * *

The Nins waited with abated breath as they listened for any tell-a-tale sounds that would give them any indication to where their enemies lay in wait. Suddenly, without any warning, the main gates were thrusted open and Orochimaru stood before a massive army comprising of turn-coats Shadow Nins and Sound Nins. The two groups watched each other; the minutes ticked back as suddenly an unknown Nin rushed at the group and landed a massive attack before them.

Luckily for many of the Nins, the Shadow trained Nins knew how to preventing lose of life. Barriers of Shadows were erected around them; one of the Sand Nins gasped in horror as the Nin was recognized. "Naruto-Sama!"

It was in truth the missing Heir to three great Clans and the future husband of Temari. But something was off, his usually kind eyes were blank and cold; the stare of a cold blooded killer. Something that Naruto was not. Iruka watched as his adopted little brother, stared at them as if he wasn't really seeing them; something was off . . . what was it? That was when Iruka noticed a strange aura emitting from Naruto's shoulder; "A seal" came the whisper at his side. Temari appeared at the Heir to the A-Su Heir's side; her blue eyes connected with Iruka's steel grey. "Orochimaru's controlling Naruto with a seal" she said.

"His capture in Grass" Iruka murmured. "That must been when he received it . . . It's different then Sasuke and Anko's". Suddenly, Naruto's eyes snapped toward them and he disappeared into thin air.

"Iruka-Sama! Temari-Sama!" shouted one of the Air nins "Watch out! He's using a Technique of Air!" Iruka whirled around and was knocked out of the Shadow barriers; Iruka flipped up and dodged, Naruto's attack with expert ease. Temari watched as the two traded blow for blow.

"Iruka!" Kakashi shouted. Iruka cried out as he slammed into the ground and spat up blood; Iruka rolled to his side, his arm wrapped around his bruised torso. Kakashi tried to move to help his lover but Asuma and Gai caught the enraged Jonin's arms and held him back. Naruto stared down at Iruka and made to finish him but he was knocked backwards by Temari's fan.

"Naruto! Stop this!" Temari cried. "It's me! Temari!"

Naruto gave the girl that held his heart a cold stare and disappeared only to reappeared behind her and delivered a swift kick to her unprotected back. Temari sprawled out beside Iruka, who was watching Naruto, calculating. His eyes widened as he suddenly remembered Naruto's vision. "Powers once were forsakened shall be renewed, the Child of Earth shall gather strength and returned to his place amongst his Clan. He is the key, to lock the power that ignites the Flames. Keeper of the Winds from the Land of where the Sands of time flows; She is the heart, to keep him safe from the everlasting darkness that threatens his world. Bring these three together to combat the darkness that threatens the Lands. Or all shall fall and Darkness will rule" Iruka repeated. He turned to Temari, who understood what Iruka was talking about; they were the only ones that could stop Naruto but how?

Iruka strugged up and managed to get to his feet. His barriers were gone that prevent him from using his power but he didn't feel as though the Earth had connected with him as though it should have. He released a breath and closed his eyes; Temari looked up at Iruka, she could feel his Chakra growing in strength. Iruka's eyes snapped opened, his hands moving in seals to fast for a normal ninja to see. "A-Su Batsu! Tsuchi Kouken! Saishuu Houmen! (_A-Su Clan! Earth Guardian! Final Release!_)". The ground underneath them shook, Iruka was finally living up to his true position as Hier of the A-Su Clan; he would allow his clan, his family, to flourish and survive even if he did not survive the outcome of this battle. Everything was silent as Iruka came into his hidden power; he was strong though not as strong as Naruto but that was why he had Temari. He turned to the young Kunoichi; "Your turn".

"How----?"

"Let your heart guide you" Iruka replied. Temari nodded and stood, her eyes closing and allowed her heart to wander; it was at this moment that Naruto decided to attack but Iruka dodged and lured him away from the Sand Nin. They traded blows and continued to do so; Iruka had noticed that Naruto after the initial attacks had not resorted to his chakra powered attacks; his eyes darted to Orochimaru, could it be possible that the rogue Sennin did not know of Naruto's true power?

"Kaze Ki-pa! Kokoro Kouken! Saishuu Houmen! (_Wind Keeper! Heart Guardian! Final Release!_)". Temari's eyes snapped opened and her hands a blur as she released the barrier constructed around her true Chakra. The winds picked up and danced around everyone; something unique happened as Temari dropped the barrier, Naruto stopped in his attack and he staggered. His silver eyes regained conciousness, he looked around confused.

"Aniki?" Naruto inquired, confused. "What --- ?" Naruto cried out and grasped his seal as Orochimaru tried to resert himself into Naruto. Temari grasped his hand and rested her hand on the Seal, Iruka copying her. Naruto surrendered the blissfulness of the comforting darkness of sleep that they offered; Iruka caught him as he toppled into his arms. Orochimaru released a cry of outrage and signaled his attack; the two forces slammed into one another; Iruka and Temari disappeared, they had much work to do with Naruto if the young Nin was to defeat the forces of Orochimaru.

* * *

Tsunade looked up as Iruka and Temari entered; her voice got caught up in her throat at the sight of her nephew. "We acquire your assistance, Hokage-sama" Iruka said, "we must move the seal from him".

"Is that even possible?" Jiraiya inquired. "Air Team Nine move into position alpha-chi-nine-nine-three, release your attacks on my word . . . Now!"

"It is with us around" Temari replied. "Father, Team Eight!"

"Sand Team Eight, move! Regroup into Omega-Alpha-Nine-four-two! Now!" Kazekage ordered. "If you help them, Tsunade, who will look after your Nins?" Tsunade turned to Shizune and, wordlessly, handed her the communication unit; Kazekage nodded and turned back, only cry on in pain as a kunai embedded itself into his shoulder.

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade hissed, angrily. She moved herself in between the S-Class Criminal and Iruka, who clutched Naruto tighter to his body. "I should have know you find us". Kurai and Jiraiya moved to her sides.

"How nice" Orochimaru sneered. "The whole family is here. I will take the Fox now and the I will decimate your villages".

"Over my dead body" Kurai hissed. "I will not allow this tranaction to continue, Snake. Kuro Soshi: Atokaka Shouheki! (_Dark Element: Shadow Barrier!_)" Kurai said, her hands flying through the seals. A pure black encircled the leaders, Iruka, Temari and Naruto; "Tsunade, you will help those to ride my grandson of that mark, I will attend to Kazekage-sama". Tsunade nodded and turned her attention to her nephew; Iruka rested the unconscious the young blonde on the floor and looked at his leader.

"What do we do, Iruka?" Tsunade inquired.

"Heal him, Temari and I will worry about the rest" Iruka replied, "but first, we must move to a more secure location". Kurai nodded and created a seal; the shadow barrier shifted and transported the group to the Uzumaki Estates. "Better, we will conduct the procedure in Naruto's room, Inari can be assistance to us and it will help him calm down".

The quartet moved upstairs, leaving Jiraiya, Kurai, Shizune and the Kazekage behind. "I think Naruto's prophecy is coming true" Jiraiya muttered to himself, but received a nod from Kurai.

* * *

Asahi crouched beside Kakashi and Kage; the two clashing groups were in a stalement and the united forces of Air, Leaf, Sand and Shadow created several barriers to stop the unslaught of attacks from Sound and Shadow. A shadow nin stopped beside Kage and whispered in the Nin's air; Kage nodded and thanked him; the nins around him looked curious. "Hokage Tower has fallen but the Kages as well as Jiraiya-sama and Kurai-sama are safe and sound in a undisclosed area. Iruka-Sama and Temari-sama are there with them as well as Naruto-sama".

"That's something to be thankful for" Asahi breathed. Aokusa leaned against his brother as Iduzna checked the younger Nin had managed to be wounded, pretty badly. "How is Aokusa?"

"I will be fine, Aniki" Aokusa said. "You worry to much".

"For good reason, Otouto" Ginrei snorted. "You always get hurt when ever you fight, makes me wonder how you became a Hunter-nin". Aokusa gave his brother a dark glare. Tsuki rolling his eyes at their bickering.

"Ow! Uncle!" Aokusa yelped.

"Sorry" Idunza replied. "And Ginrei, Aokusa does not always get injuried. This is the second time I have had to treat him that I can remember. You on the other hand, I have treated many times". Laughter resounded through out the group; Kakashi peeked over the debris that they had been hiding, he couldn't see any enemy targets. "Anything?"

"Not that I can see" Kakashi replied. He turned back toward the groups, "know any attacks that could spy on the enemy?"

"I know one" Fokkusu answered. He pressed one hand against the ground and created a single-handed seal, "Tei soshi: Za Kenzan Me (_Air element: The Seeing Eye_)". Fokkusu was silent for several minutes, before pulling back his chakra. "Kage-san! Send several of your best Shadow-nins to where the children are located! The Leaf Jonin are going to need necessary back-up". Kage nodded and pressed his communication unit.

"Shadow Team delta, re-group and head to location Nine-delta-three . . . immediately!" Kage ordered. He listened to the sounds of responses and nodded at Fokkusu.

"Bastards" Kakashi hissed angrily. Asahi rested a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the Jonin down.

"This Chunnin Team Bravo-Delta" came the panic voice. "Barrier has been breached at Location one-Bravo-nine! Repeat Barrier has been breached at Location one-Bravo-nine!" Kakashi immediately disappeared followd by Asahi, Kage and Ginrei.

* * *

Sasuke kicked a Shadow nin away from him; he was desperately trying to protect the fallen Sakura and Shino. Kiba and Akamaru attacked a nearby Sound member that had incapitated Lee; Tenten founght back to back with Hinata while Neji was trying his hardest to keep several Shadow nins and Sound nins away from the injured Ino and Chouji. Suddenly, several Kunai pierced through the defenses of the enemy nins and allowed Kakashi, Asahi and Kage to retrieve the injured and the Chunnins. Kakashi retrieved Sakura and Shino and grabbed Sasuke's shirt before disappearing out of the breached area. Asahi grabbed Ino and Chouji and disappeared with Neji right behind him. Kage grabbing Kiba and his dog disappeared with Lee, supported by Kage's arm around his waist. The Barrier re-established itself, but allowed the enemy to claim that area of territory.

* * *

The Leaf Anbu team Usagi looked relieved as the Shadow Anbu Delta appeared and helped them get out of the predicament that had ensared them. When they reached a safer location, the caves on the opposite of the Hokage Mountain; the medics immediately went to work treating the injured parties. Gaara sat huddled in the back of the cave with several young children; they had been pretty badly shaken up by the attack and several were crying for their parents. Several of more sensitive nins were attempting to consol them; Gaara had been picked up by a beautiful Shadow Nin, whom he learned later was a cousin of his Niichan, she rocked him back and forth; she allowed him to cry on his shoulder and even promised him that she, herself, would deliever him safely back to the arms of his father. Gaara pulled back wiping away the tears and allowed the Nin to wipe his face clean; "So, my little Cutie, what might your name be?" she inquired.

"I'm Gaara" he replied softly.

"Gaara, huh" she replied. "Well, I'm Yasashii, it's nice to met you".

Gaara allowed the Nin to pull him back into an embrace and snuggled closer to her; his mind wandered over the well-being of his father and elder siblings and of his adored Niichan. 'I hope they're all okay'.

TBC


	11. Chapter Eleven: Battle's End and Celebra...

Disclaimer: Same as the last ten chapters

Author Notes: And Child of Two Worlds is finished, without the Epilogue. Thanks you've all been great.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**: Battle's End and Celebrations 

Tsunade knelt at her nephew's side; she was checking Naruto over before they could begin the procedure that would rid the boy of his cursed seal. "How is he?" Iruka ventured, quietly; Tsunade looked up at the dark-haired Chunnin and sighed.

"We must remove this seal quickly" Tsunade replied. "it's killing him. Looks as though if Orochimaru can't have the power of the Ginmegan then we will not have Naruto in this world much longer". She stood and looked at the field Captain, seriously; "What Jutsu is it tha you want to use upon him?"

"Something I was taught we I was very young" Iruka replied. "My parents may not have agreed with what the Elders taught but they did teach me the little Jutsus that my Clan has kept secret from everyone". Tsunade nodded and gestured for him to continue; "Do you remember Naruto's prophecy? About how the Child of Earth is the key that willl unlock the flames . . . My family's Jutsu that will be used will release Naruto's ture potential". Tsunade nodded and knelt, her hand glowing a soft blue and pressed it onto the black seal; Naruto hissed and tried to move to get away from the burning sensation. "Temari, help Tsunade . . . allow a small bit of your Chakra to enter Naruto's body". The Sand Kunoichi nodded and proceeded to do what Iruka had told her; Iruka took several deep breathes and slowly created a series of complicated seals. "Tsuchi . . . Kaze . . . Hi: Fuuun no Hikari, Houmen za Hisaki! (_Earth . . . Wind . . . Fire: Elements of Light, Release the Flames_)".

* * *

Naruto's back arched; his silver eyes snapping open as Tsunade and Temari jumped back as Silver flames engulfed his body. Iruka staggered and collapsed to his knees; he gasped for air and heaved. It had been a wall since he had done any Jutsu of that caliber and for that he was feeling the full-effects; Tsunade and Temari watched in awe as the flames grew brighter and brighter. There was suddenly a flash of silver and everything died away; Naruto was sitting up in bed, blinking his silver eyes. "Naruto?" Temari inquired, quietly; the silver-blonde nodded and was immediately glomped by Temari, who buried her face crying into his shoulder. "Oh, I missed you!" she pulled back and planted kisses all over his face, before giving him a long passionate kiss on his lips. "Love you". 

"Love you too" he whispered, giving her a quick kiss on her lips; he looked over at Iruka and Tsunade, smiling. The Hokage was trying her damnest not to cry but she broke down when Naruto, after removing himself from Temari's embrace, hugged her close. "Sorry, I worried you, Obaasan". Tsunade pulled away and pressed a kiss to his forehead; Naruto looked over at his Aniki, "Anbu, and you never told me?"

"Field Commission" Iruka stated, tiredly. Naruto reached out and grasped his hand, sending him gentle waves of replenishing Chakra. "Thanks".

"Not a problem" Naruto replied. "After all, you save my life . . . that's two I owe you, Aniki". Naruto looked at Temari and Iruka, "What say we give Orochimaru hell?"

"I couldn't agree more" Temari said, gleefully and unstrapped her Fan; Iruka gave Naruto two thumbs up. Naruto looked to where Inari was now standing, the fox gave his companion a foxy grin.

"Better call up your animal guides" Naruto replied. "You'll need them".

"Animal guides?" Iruka echoed. That was when was aware of a prescene at his side; he gazed down at the black wolf sitting patiently at his side. Temari had a falcon sitting on her shoulder, nibbling on her hair.

"Those animal guides" Naruto said, smiling. "It would seem Ookami and Taka decided to appear anyways. Come on . . . give my apologizes to Sousobo and Jiraiya". With that Naruto phased out of sight with Iruka and Temari following; the animal companions disappeared with them. The battle's end was drawing near.

* * *

Kakashi rested up against a building as Asahi hurried tied off his wound. "Damn, Orochimaru must be pissed" Kakashi gritted out. "How many injured?" 

"Too many" Kage replied, appeared from the shadows. "Many of the younger Chunnins have all ready been evacuated from the village it is only Jonins, Anbu and Hunter-nins that are still fighting".

"It's Naruto-Sama! Kage-San, Naruto-sama is here!" The three Nins turned to see the young blonde standing there with Iruka and Temari; strange animals were at their sides.

"What is he doing?" Kakashi demanded. His former pupil was standing in the middle of the two warring sides. Then suddenly it hit him as rocks hit water; they were fulfilling Naruto's Prophecy.

* * *

"Ah, My Little Fox has returned to his Master" Orochimaru said. "Come". 

"Try again, Snake-Face" Naruto said, arrogantly. "I don't have your beautiful seal anymore . . . My mind is my own now. And it's time for you to meet your end, once and for all!"

Orochimaru sneered at the Blonde and launched at him. Naruto back-flipped and managed to strike the Sennin under the chin with his foot before kicking him in his face; Orochimaru staggered sideways. "Iruka . . . Temari, you lead the Alliance against Sound and the Traitors of Shadow" Naruto ordered, sternly. "Orochimaru is mine".

"Understood".

"Be careful".

The two Nins disappeared and reappeared with their side. "Why don't we go somewhere we won't be interrupted" Naruto said, "The Forest of Death". The two Nins phased out of sight just as Orochimaru's followers launched their final attack upon the Alliance between Leaf, Sand, Shadow and Air.

The greatest battle in the history of Ninja History was to be fought.

* * *

Naruto perched on a tree, watching Orochimaru in another tree; "Winner takes all" Naruto said. "No Rules, all's fair". Orochimaru smirked and phased out of sight; Naruto's hands flew through a seal. "Tsuchi Wana: Hashira no Tsuchi! (_Earth Trap: Pillars of Earth_!)". Nine pillars of Rock encased Orochimaru's body; Naruto turned to face him smiling. His pure silver eyes at their greatest max. "Did you forget that I possess the Juginmegan? The Pure Silver eyes?" Naruto jumped from his perch just as Orochimaru managed to escape the prison with theSuiton daibakufu no Jutsu (_Water Explosion technique_). Naruto slipped calmly into the Taijutsu stance of the Odori no Hi Kaiten; Orochimaru would be prepared for his mother's Taijutsu but he wouldn't before the Dance of the Fire Spin, his father's art. 

Orochimaru launched himself at Naruto, who had predicting that the Sennin would make the first move. The Sennin was overconfident about his abilities merely because he was still young and thought to be inexperienced; but Naruto was far from young or inexperienced. The Blonde forgone the first two stages of the Dance and went for the last—the Hi Kaiten Odori (_Fire Spin Dance_). Naruto spun out of Orochimaru's grasp and connected his heel with Orochimaru's jaw; He then swung upwards, his fist connected with Orochimaru's cheek. The Sennin was thrown backwards as Naruto returned to the first stance; Orochimaru rolled over and spat up blood, glaring at the calm and collected Naruto. "You will pay for that with your life, Brat" Orochimaru hissed.

"I remember Zabuza saying the same thing, he's dead" Naruto replied. "And all of my other enemies that wanted to have me six feet under". Naruto glared at the Snake Sennin; his Silver eyes narrowing and darkening. "Get to your feet, Snake, and let's dance".

Orochimaru flipped up, his hands flying through a seal. "Atokaka: Manto no Akumu! (_Shadow: Cloak of Nightmare_)" Orochimaru shouted. Naruto smirked and his own hands flying through a Jutsu.

"Mizu no Hikari: Sutra-Raito! (_Water of Light: Starlight_!)" Naruto shouted in the pitch black darkness. Suddenly, the shadows evaporated leaving an angry Orochimaru behind. "You want to do something. Do it right! Atokaka Wana: Me no Ankoku! (_Shadow Trap: Eye of Darkness_!)" Everything faded into darkness, leaving Orochimaru whirling around in all directions. "You won't escape this prison, Orochimaru . . . Your time is coming. Kori Mizu Shinkiro: Sen hari! (_Ice Water Mirage: Thousand Needles_!)" Orochimaru screamed in agony as thousands of lacerations appeared on his skin.

"Hi Butokai: Taiyo Bakuhatsu! (_Fire Ball: Solar Explosion_!)". The darkness evaporated; Orochimaru looked around the clearing, trying to locate Naruto.

"Rasengan!" Orochimaru managed to leap out of the way as Naruto buried his first into the ground. He countered with Gokakyuu no Jutsu but Naruto easily dodged it; Naruto perched in his tree again; "Inari, now! Ikimono aibou: Hisaki no za Kitsune! (_Animal partner: Flames of the Fox_!)".

Inari appeared Orochimaru and engulfed him in silver flames; the Snake Sennin screamed in agony. He collapsed to the ground; his serpentine eyes gazing at Naruto. "I will be back!" he hissed.

"I have no doubt about that" Naruto replied. "But it won't as you suspect". Naruto's hands flew through a seal; "Seishin-teki reberu: Kokoro Oshitsubusu! (_Spiritual plane: Mind Crush_!) Orochimaru jerked and fell to the ground; Naruto knelt, compelling to fulfill what he had seen in his vision before he had given forth the prophecy. Him carrying a baby from the Forest of Death.

* * *

The Alliance cut through the defense of the Shadow and Sound Nins as Iruka and Temari led them to victory; Taka and Ookami tore through their opponents that had dare to try and harm their newly discovered human partners. Suddenly, both sides froze at the brilliant light that emitted all around them; the turned to see a large fire-shaped Pheonix that was emitted from the Forest of Death. The Alliance Nins were healed of their wounds and felt vigor renewed to their attacks; even their thought dead companions rose to their feet, surprised and confused as to what had brought them back from beyond the veil. 

"Tengoku Fushicho Hi: Saisen (_Heavenly Pheonix Fire: Rebirth_)" murmured Asahi as he once witnessed the same Jutsu long ago. It was an inherit trait amongst the Uzumaki Clan but to only the pure of heart; "Naruto". The heavenly light disappeared and everything was quiet; everyone waited with an abated breath as they gazed around. Ookami's head jerked toward the sound of footsteps, Iruka followed his direction and saw Naruto appeared from the hovering dust carrying something wrapped up in his black jacket; Inari trotted at his side.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted. Heads whirled in the direction of the young Clan leader and gapped at him; he was untouched by his supposedly fierce battle with Orochimaru. Naruto stopped before the two groups.

"Leave, you have lost" Naruto stated, simply. "Your leader has fallen".

"You lie!" shouted a Sound Nin.

"Do I?" Naruto inquired, he pulled back the jacket revealing the dark-hair of a sleeping baby boy. Everyone gapped at the child; "As I stated before, Leave . . . Those that are traitors to the Mei Clan are hereby exiled by Pince Naruto Mei-Imahitotsu-Uzumaki. Unless of course, you want to face fully recovered Fighters in greater numbers then your own?" With that the Followers of Orochimaru disappeared; Naruto looked around as his family crowded around; Naruto gave them smiles but spotted his aunt and Jiraiya. He pushed his way through and walked towards them; he eased the baby into his aunt's arms. "There, you can raise him properly" Naruto said, smiling. He gave Jiraiya a shove towards his aunt, "together. Ne, Obaasan . . Ojiisan?" Naruto dashed off as Tsunade turned to look at Jiraiya, surprised; Naruto was tackled by his Uncles and Great-Uncles. Hugged and squeeshed, he was passed along the lines until he stood before Temari; The Sand Nin smiled and threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Wolf whistles and cat calls issued from behind them but Temari flipped them off.

"For the Love of God, Temari!" Kankorou cried, covering his face. The couple pulled back, laughing.

* * *

A few days later a huge celebration was held for Tsunade and Jiraiya had married and Leaf was accepting Shadow and Air into their Village; Gaara danced around with Yasashii as the Shadow nin had kept her promise and presented him back to his family. Sasuke and Tenten waltzed by as Sakura and Lee tangoed passed. Kiba was being lead around the dance floor by Hinata; Chouji was chowing down at the buffet table while Neji was chatting it up with one of Naruto's female cousins of Shadow; the girl, Tsukiyo, was in fact Kage's younger sister. Speaking of Kage, he was currenly dancing with Anko, who looked positively delighted. Kakashi and Iruka had journeyed off to the ancestral home of A-Su Clan; they would be returning in another week, when the A-Su Clan would formally join Leaf Village with Iruka as their Clan Leader. Naruto smiled from his perch, everything was perfect; "What are you doing up there?" came an inquiring voice. 

"Just gazing, you wanna join me?" Naruto looked down at Temari, who smiled up. She hopped into the tree and sat beside him; her head resting on his shoulder. "See, nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah . . . Who would have thought that your aunt would ever marry Jiraiya" Temari said, shrugging. "Oh, well . . . At least, she'll cut him off his dirty habit".

"That and they now have their own baby to look over" Naruto said. "I'm glad I gave Orochimaru another look on life".

"You're talking different . . . more like the rest of us" Temari commented.

"When Aniki undid my Seal" Naruto began, "he relinked the missing half of my soul, besides you". Temari nodded, understanding; she turned his face to her and leaned in, kissing him.

"Can't you two ever stop!"

Laughter rang through the group.

The End


	12. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**Epilogue:** Happily Ever After

Days have faded and months have passed. As the seasons turn, years fad away; one can hardly imagine how much time has passed but I'm glad that I would have the honor of looking at you as you sleep, my darling son. You are too young to understand what the celebrations that echo outside mean but you were delighted none the same when your mother and I took you to them; you took in the sights and the sounds for one so young and smile when something that you liked passed your vision. I know that you will be like your mother in that aspect; your mother lies sleeping in our bed, where she has been this last hour but I could not sleep. You were born only four months ago and the newness of being a father has yet to wear off; your mother chides me for being indulgence but knows that I have never known a parent's caress or love.

I look upon your face and feel utter contentment with my life and with life in general. Life in Konohagakure has been peaceful ever since the Final Battle as has many of the Hidden Villages in which our peoples live; our allies have extended far then Sand in these recent years. Mist Village and Grass Village are just among the first few that extended their hand in friendship and I believe that Cloud and Lightening Village will be last. Your mother calls me an Idealist, well maybe, but I am happy that the Shinobi way of life has started to take on a more peaceful turn of life. I wonder if this how my parents would have felt if they had been alive to see me through my years as a Ninja to now? Hmm, thoughts to ponder another night for this night is dedicated to you, my son.

I reach into your cradle and hoist you into my arms, cherishing the way you snuggle against my chest as if you know it is your father that holds you close. I walk to the window and stare out, gazing at the Celebrations before turning my attention to the Mountains that guard over our hidden Village. I could not help but smile as I note my father's smiling face and my aunt's face not that far from his. The Artisans of the village are constructing a new face to join the Hokages of the Past, the Rokudaime. I shift in my robes, robes of the office that no one was surprise that I would assume upon my aunt's retirement. Tomorrow, I would be fully conducted into the title of Lord Hokage; something I have dreamed about since I was very small. Your mother gives a sigh and snuggles into her pillow, you have been very fussy these last few nights as I am getting ready to ascend my birthright; even though you are four months old, you can never be satisfied with just one of us, it has to be two.

As the days fad and the months pass, you will grow. As the years creep by, you will grown older and come to understand what it is like to be a Ninja of the Shinobi World. But now, I am content to merely hold you in my arms and wish that this moment was forever, but that is only wishful thinking. So I place you back into your crib and head over to my desk to finish the work that I have not yet started because I spent the last two hours with you, my son, My Kitai.

Uzumaki Naruto,

Rokudaime.

* * *

Naruto stretched his arms and cracked his neck; the anniversary celebrations had been on going since early that week and now would continue on as he would be named Rokudaime, publicly, tomorrow. Leaf had suffered such hardships in the past that it was entitled to some peace and prosperity these years. Weddings and births were ramped in the city; Naruto turned his thoughts to his family. Tsunade and Jiraiya had their hands full with a twelve-year-old Hisoka, Orochimaru's new life; the boy was always curious and enjoyed learning. Living with Tsunade and Jiraiya had given him a better life; his only goal now was to beat his teammate A-Su Sora, Iruka and Kakashi's son. The two were fast friends and competiting rivals; Naruto wondered who would win the attention of their third team mate, Hana. Naruto chuckled; he really pitied Kakashi who happened to those three's teacher. He stood and stretched his arms again, Sakura and Lee were due to have their second child in little over a month and Sasuke and Tenten to have their fourth; Kiba and Hinata were due to be married any day, if Hinata's sister didn't kill Kiba first. Neji was living comfortable with Naruto's cousin, Tsukiyo; the two had a secret marriage away from the prying eyes of the Hyuga and Mei Clans, not that Naruto blamed them.

His great-grandmother and Temari's father threw a huge wedding for the two; Tsunade and Jiraiya got in on the plot as well as Naruto's Uncles and Great-Uncles. Tsukiyo was due to have their first child in another three months. Chouji had finally met someone worth while, a "big-boned" girl from Sand; the two were engaged to the joy of both parents. Naruto moved to the window, smiling. Life in Konohagakure was good. No doubt about it.

The End


End file.
